Sadistic Vampire Love
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Se suponía que ellos no existían, pero ella tuvo la mala suerte de ser encontrada por él. "No necesito tu amor, incluso si me odias, eres mía y de mi no te vas a escapar" Lemmon!
1. Encuentro con el

Capitulo 1: Encuentro con él.

Liberia es conocida por ser la ciudad más pacifica del reino Fieron, uno de los más grandes ubicado al norte del mar.

Aquella era una oscura noche fría en esa ciudad tranquila, la chica rubia se encontraba caminando por los alrededores algo afligida, estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito la saco de su trance, instintivamente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía que no era muy lejos de su ubicación.

La joven logró llegar en un par de segundos encontrándose con una escena aterradora. Se trataba de un rubio muy apuesto con su cabello amarrado en una cola y resplandecientes ojos rojos de cuya boca se podían ver claramente los colmillos con los que había perforado el cuello de la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Rin retrocedió un par de pasos mientras aquella criatura soltó a aquella mujer y se le acercaba lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Vampiros, seres despreciables que se alimentan de la sangre de los humanos, señores de la noche que se supone no existen y sin embargo ahí se encontraba ella frente a uno de ellos, incapaz de moverse y salir corriendo o de hallar su voz y gritar a todo pulmón.

-Te encontré Rin-dijo con voz suave esbozando una sonrisa algo retorcida mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica-Vaya, aun siendo humana tu belleza sigue siendo la de una vampiresa.

-¿Qué…?-la chica sintió como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla, su vista se torno borrosa y lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fueron unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos azules.

.

.

.

Rin se despertó algo sobre saltada pero se tranquilizo al instante al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, el sol ya se encontraba en lo más alto, había dormido buen parte de la mañana, lo cual era extraño ya que alguna de las sirvientas siempre la iba a levantar, pero al parecer esta vez se les olvido, traía puesta su usual pijama cuando ella estaba segura de que se había vestido y salido a dar un paseo nocturno a expensas de su padre, pero no recordaba haber vuelto, por supuesto, nadie podría comprobarle nada debido a que se aseguro que nadie la viera salir.

Se miró al espejo buscándose con temor alguna marca en el cuello, suspiró algo aliviada, no había nada, pero definitivamente eso no había sido un sueño, se había sentido muy real como para ser producto de su imaginación.

-Señorita-tocó la puerta una de las sirvientas muy a tiempo.

-Si, dime-pidió sin molestarse en abrir la puerta.

-Su padre ha salido esta mañana, pero ha mandado el mensaje de que se presente a las dos de la tarde en la mansión que antes pertenecía al señor Frederick.

-Si, gracias por avisarme-comenzó a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse, pero notó algo peculiar en su hombro derecho, una pequeña marca roja como si de un chupetón se tratase, ahogo un grito, si alguien la escuchaba y veían esa marca estaría en problemas y más cuando ella no podría explicar como llegó eso ahí.

Para poder aclarar lo del chupetón tendría que decir que salió de su casa a al tas horas de la noche y se encontró con…

"_Vaya, aun siendo humana tu belleza sigue siendo la de una vampiresa."_ Recordó las palabras del vampiro, que encima de un asesino ahora resultaba ser un verdadero pervertido, lo ultimo que recordó es que se desmayó al mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que no sabe como regresó de nuevo a su casa, a menos que… No, él no pudo llevarla de vuelta y cambiarla de ropa ¿O si?

Sintió estremecerse cada parte de su cuerpo con el solo pensamiento de que aquel vampiro la hubiera desvestido para ponerle la pijama, casi podía sentir sus frías manos recorriéndola y eso le causo un escalofrió.

"_Duerme bien mi dama… pronto serás mía" _esas palabras que le pareció escuchar dormida le habían puesto los pelos de punta, si todo eso no había sido un sueño alguien debió ya reportar una mujer desaparecida ¿Verdad? Pero nadie le creería si dijera que vio un vampiro, la tacharían de loca y la internarían en un manicomio.

A menos que pudiera encontrar pruebas, tal vez podría intentarlo, tenía tiempo antes de reunirse con su padre.

La encapuchada rubia se dirigió al lugar de los hechos, ahí debía haber por lo menos una pista, caminó por las calles de la ciudad sin notar nada extraño, lo único fuera de lo común era que las chicas de la ciudad de encontraban reunidas hablando y suspirando cual enamoradas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-se acercó a preguntarle a su amiga Miki.

-¿Cómo Rin? ¿No te has enterado?

-¿De que? ¿Ha sucedido algo?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas que hace un mes alguien compró la mansión que anteriormente había pertenecido al señor Frederick a nombre de la familia Kagamine y que solamente la habitaban los sirvientes?

-Ah, si, la familia Kagamine es una de gran importancia últimamente, me parece que venían de otro país, pero ¿Qué con eso?

-Al parecer ayer por la noche llegó el dueño-dijo Miki emocionada.

-Y supongo que el señor Kagamine trajo a su hijo y es lo que tiene tan fascinadas a todas ¿No?-dijo estando casi segura.

-No, de hecho el señor Kagamine es por quien todas están suspirando.

-¿El señor Kagamine?-dijo extrañada.

-Mas bien joven Kagamine, es un como de unos 20 años, rubio y muy apuesto, además de gentil y amable.

-Ah, así que es eso lo que las tiene tan emocionadas y parece que a ti mucho más.

-Debiste verlo, era como un príncipe, elogió mi música-dijo muy emocionada.

-A todos les gusta tu música Miki-le dijo Rin animándola, ella adoraba a su amiga, era hija de un famoso compositor de opera y tenia una hermosa voz.

-Creo que fue amor a primera vista, podría jurar que hasta me estaba coqueteando-decía la pelirroja ilusionada y con los ojos brillando-Dijo que venia personalmente a invitarme a un baile que dará esta noche ¿Crees que yo le guste?

-Es muy temprano para decir eso y al parecer no eres la única interesada en el joven Kagaine por lo que veo, pero puede que si este interesado en ti y eso te da una ventaja-sonrió para su amiga-Te deseo mucha suerte, me tengo que ir.

-Espera Rin-dijo deteniéndola su amiga-¿No iras al baile?-le preguntó.

-Lamentablemente no fui invitada así que diviértete. Iré mañana a tu casa para que me cuentes como te fue con el joven Kagamine.

-Esta bien.

La rubia se alejo rápidamente y no tardo en llegar al lugar de los hechos, se interno en el callejón mirando cada detalle, pero no había nada, ni siquiera el mínimo rastro de sangre.

-¿Eh? ¿Me habré equivocado de callejón?-se preguntó extrañada.

Rin camino por toda la ciudad inspeccionando cuidadosamente cada uno de los callejones pero al final no encontró nada, ni un solo rastro del vampiro y ni hablar de la mujer a la que asesino pues no había logrado verla bien… ¿Acaso todo eso había sido un sueño?

No, no podía haberlo sido, pero sin nada que lo probara todo quedaba únicamente en su mente, las campanas que anunciaban las dos de la tarde sonaron recordándole a la chica que su padre estaría esperando en la mansión que antes pertenecía al señor Frederick y no se encontraba muy cerca que digamos.

.

.

.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… su querida hija lleva media hora de retraso-dijo el joven rubio sentado tranquilamente y bebiendo su vino.

-Estoy seguro que no tarda en venir-concretó el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos.

-Con todo respeto señor Kagene, espero que esto no sea así en la ceremonia.

-No se preocupe, no creo que tenga esos inconvenientes.

-Padre-se acercó la chica al pelinegro algo agitada después de recorrer a toda velocidad una gran distancia-Lamento la tardanza lo que paso fue que…

La rubia paro en secó y guardó silencio mirando minuciosamente al apuesto joven de ojos zafiro que se le hacían extrañamente familiares sentado frente a su padre, Miki tenia razón el joven Kagamine era muy apuesto, se quedó congelada al ver como sus ojos la examinaban de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa algo divertida y por un momento le pareció ver un brillo rojo y maligno en sus ojos.

Era él, estaba segura, era el vampiro de esa noche y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para desenmascararlo.

-Hija-se levanto su padre-Déjame presentarte al joven Len Kagamine Tú prometido.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa-¿Cómo que mi prometido?

-Rin, compórtate, el joven muy amablemente ha pedido tú mano en matrimonio esta mañana y siendo él un hombre de familia noble ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

-Pero padre…-intentó buscar una excusa, ya había hablado anteriormente con él sabiendo que seria sometida a un matrimonio arreglado y no se había opuesto debido a que aceptar algo así era lo mínimo que podía hacer para darle algo de prestigio a la familia Kagene, en especial cuando ellos se encargaron de ella cuando no tenían la obligación de hacerlo debido a que no era su hija de sangre y siendo esto así no había excusa que pudiera poner y habría aceptado de buena gana si no hubieran dos problemas, su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él y ese joven era un vampiro.

-Ya hablamos de esto Rin, además el joven Kagamine dijo que te había visto anteriormente en una de sus visitas por aquí y que fue amor a primera vista-Len rió por lo bajo cosa que solamente la chica notó-hasta se atrevió a rechazar la oferta de boda con una princesa así que deberías estar agradecida.

-Pero…

-Y tú boda será en dos semanas.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó nuevamente llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Bueno, el joven Kagamine es alguien muy ocupado y tendrá que irse de aquí pronto y para que no haya muchos problemas tú boda será lo más pronto posible.

-Eso es muy apresurado, ni siquiera podremos conocernos bien antes de eso.

-No te preocupes por eso-se puso de pie el rubio-Ya hable con tu padre y a partir de hoy vivirás en esta mansión, ya he arreglado todo para que paces una buena estancia y tú padre podrá venir a visitarte cuando quiera antes de que nos vayamos.

-¿Qué? Pero…-retrocedió algo impactada ¿Así de rápido tendría que vivir en casa de un extraño?

-Bueno, no les quitare más su tiempo para que se empiecen a conocer-dijo Rei indicando que ya se iba a ir.

-Por supuesto señor Kagene, ha sido un placer hablar con usted-se acercó para estrechar su mano con la de él.

-Dejare a mi hija a su cuidado, con su permiso me retiro-dijo saliendo del despacho.

-Pero padre…-susurró a un impactada y este ni se tomó la molestia de despedirse de ella antes de salir de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola con Len.

-Bien señorita-dijo parándose frente a ella-Me ha tenido esperando ansioso su llegada así que espero que sepa como compensarme-deslizó su mano por los sedosos cabellos de la chica.

-Se lo que usted es-dijo sin hacer contacto visual en un tono un poco frio intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su temor y nerviosismo.

-¿A si?-dijo con voz profunda alzando la barbilla de la chica para mirarse a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules habían cambiado a un color carmín-Entonces dilo.

Rin se sintió un escalofrió y retrocedió sin fijarse de un mueble detrás de ella con el que se tropezó y cayó sobre el, el rubio con una risita se subió encima de la chica inmovilizándola al sostenerla de las muñecas a los lados de su cabeza.

-Eres un vampiro-dijo intentando liberarse de su agarre pero era muy débil comparada con la fuerza de él-Cuando en la ciudad se enteren te…

-No lo harán-interrumpió a la chica que soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el joven apretó con más fuerza sus muñeca-Si dices algo te tacharan de loca, para cuando puedas comprobarlo ya te abre causado un gran daño, quieres mucho a tu padre a pesar de que últimamente se hayan distanciado por la muerte de tú madre ¿Verdad? Seria una lastima que algo le sucediera a él o a tu mejor amiga Miki.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Se mucho más de ti de lo que crees Rin-le susurró al oído para después aspirar suavemente el delicioso aroma de la chica que seguía inmovilizada, podía sentir como ella temblaba debajo de su cuerpo y se negaba a moverse o hablar por el miedo que desesperadamente trataba de ocultar, sonrió para sus adentros al notar la tensión de la rubia, sumisa y totalmente a su merced, era como le gustaba tenerla.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó difícilmente con algo asustada.

-Lo entenderás en su momento-levantó la vista para toparse con los hermoso ojos azules de ella-Por ahora lo único que debes de saber es que mientras sepas comportarte no te haré nada malo-acarició con algo de dulzura su mejilla mirando como ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se estremecía ante su tacto-¿Lo has entendido?

-Hmm…-asintió con la cabeza abriendo los ojos, se perdió en sus hermosos orbes azules del joven mientras él con su pulgar tocaba sus suaves labios con delicadeza, la chica se sentía incapaz de hacer algún movimiento así que solo se quedo inmóvil dejándose hacer por el rubio lo que quisiera.

-Así esta mejor-se puso de pie ayudándola a levantarse al tiempo que la puerta sonaba para después abrirse dejando pasar a un sirviente de cabellos azules-Kaito, muéstrale la mansión a y su habitación a Rin y que Gumi la prepare para el baile de esta noche.

-Como usted ordene-dijo el peliazul.

-¿Baile?-dijo la rubia extrañada ya que por un momento se le olvido lo que había hablado esa mañana con su amiga.

-En la que anunciaremos nuestro compromiso por supuesto-dijo Len.

-¿Qué? Pero… es demasiado pronto-dijo algo nerviosa ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Miki lo que acababa de suceder?

-Nos casaremos en dos semanas así que anunciar el compromiso esta noche es lo más adecuado.

-Pero… pero…

-Bien, tengo que salir indefinidamente, Kaito, te la encargo-dijo saliendo del despacho.

-Joven Kagamine…-apenas alcanzó a decir dándose cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba ya que estaban comprometidos y él ya se había tomado la libertad de llamarla por su nombre como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Señorita Rin, por favor acompáñeme-dijo el peliazul.


	2. Intereses

Capitulo 2: Intereses.

La rubia no había prestado atención durante el recorrido que Kaito le había dado por la mansión, su mente estaba más concentrada en como poder explicarle a su mejor amiga que se casaría en dos semanas con el joven que cautivó su corazón.

Claro, era más que obvio que no podía llegar y decirle "Miki, me caso en dos semanas con el joven Kagamine" debía poder comentarle lo mejor posible su situación excluyendo el hecho de que él era un vampiro y la tenía amenazada.

-Disculpe…-le habló a Kaito quien se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica-No podríamos dejar el resto del recorrido para después… necesito ir a casa de una amiga.

-Lo lamento señorita pero si usted quiere salir de la mansión tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejarla, la única forma de que usted pueda ir a ver a su amiga es compañía de Len-sama o si él da permiso directo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?-preguntó de inmediato sin comprender del todo.

-Son órdenes directas nosotros solo obedecemos. Así que señorita, por favor continuemos con el recorrido-le dijo de forma cortes el peliazul.

La mansión era sin duda muy grande, tanto que aquel recorrido detallando cada uno de los cuartos y su uso había durado una hora y media, se sentía en una exposición de un museo, pero finalmente termino con ella en su habitación después de haber pasado por tantos cuartos que perdió la cuenta.

-Con su permiso me retiro Rin-sama, la señorita Gumi no tarde en venir a atenderle-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia suspiró y cuando se aseguró de que ya no podía oír los pasos del mayordomo asomó por la puerta fijándose si no había nadie cerca, salió con sigilo dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la mansión intentando no ser vista, Len había salido de la mansión por lo cual no podría aunque quisiera pedirle permiso para salir y no podía esperar indefinidamente a que llegara pues tenia que hablar con su amiga lo más pronto posible.

Durante el recorrido había visto un árbol pegado a una pared trasera podría escalarlo y saltar así la barda que rodeaba la mansión además de que los guardias estaban más concentrados en la salida del frente.

Se deslizó por los amplios pasillos teniendo sumo cuidado de no ser vista por nadie y cuando finalmente llegó al árbol se percató de que este no era claramente estable pero aun así no tenia más opción que escalarlo si es que quería ir a ver a su mejor amiga.

Como pudo se trepó importándole muy poco si arruinaba su vestido, nunca fue buena subiendo arboles por lo que le costo algo de trabajo finalmente mantener el equilibrio sobre una de las ramas, se acercó lentamente al borde del muro logrando subir a este, sin embargo con tan mala suerte que su vestido se atoró en el árbol y cuando intentó destrabarlo perdió el equilibrio.

La chica cayó del alto muro hacia fuera de la mansión y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero el lugar del golpe sintió como unos brazos la atrapaban en el aire con un movimiento hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, abrió los ojos con algo de miedo encontrándose con los orbes azules de quien reconoció como su prometido que había saltado para atraparla y en el transcurso cruzo el muro.

-¿Planeabas escaparte Rin?-dijo poniéndola en el suelo nuevamente para acorralarla contra el árbol con una mirada de enojo y seriedad.

-¿Escaparme? No, yo solo quería ir a ver a mi amiga-dijo nerviosa y algo asustada del repentino acercamiento del rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que se te informó de las reglas de la mansión Rin-dijo con coquetería jugando con un mechón de su pelo-Y lo principal aquí es que no debes desobedecer mis órdenes, ponerte en mi contra o actuar sin mi permiso, de lo contrario recibirás un severo castigo-sonrió con malicia mientas la joven abría los ojos como platos, vagamente había escuchado pero se la paso ignorando a Kaito debido a la preocupación sobre su situación y como dialogaría de aquello con su amiga.

-Yo solo quería ir a ver a Miki-dijo con algo de miedo intentando justificarse.

-La veras en el baile de esta noche, me encargue de invitarla personalmente, después de todo es la única verdadera amiga que tienes-dijo con un tono de burla.

-Si pero lo que necesito hablar con ella es urgente, para esta noche será demasiado tarde y…

-¡Suficiente Rin!-dijo el joven en un tono algo duro golpeando el tronco del árbol para llamar la atención de la chica que guardo silencio algo asustada, se enfrentaba a una criatura de la noche que la tenia completamente a su merced y la miraba como queriéndosela comer-Rompiste una regla pero… por ser la primera vez seré suave contigo y no te daré un castigo-se acercó un poco más a ella-Por otro lado-dirigió sus labios al cuello de la chica rozándolo delicadamente mientras aspiraba su delicioso aroma, ella se quedo paralizada al sentir el tacto de aquellos labios sobre su sensible piel y una extraña sensación de miedo y satisfacción recorrió cada pare de su cuerpo, tan solo ese roce se había sentido delicioso y peligroso, el rubio sonrió ante lo que había provocado en la chica-Tengo algo de hambre sabes y considerando que interrumpiste mi cena anoche deberías poder retribuírmelo-lamió toda la extensión de su cuello, la rubia trató de liberarse pero Len la aprisionaba más contra el árbol pegando su cuerpo al de ella para que no pudiera hacer algún movimiento brusco.

-No… no lo hagas-rogó haciéndose a la idea de lo que el vampiro haría con ella mientras intentaba desesperadamente alejarlo pero nuevamente se daba cuenta de lo débil que era comparada con él.

-Sera mejor que no te muevas o te dolerá querida, no pienso detenerme solo por que me lo pidas, deberías saber cual es tú lugar-susurró a su oído seductoramente causando que la rubia se estremeciera dejando de moverse pero aun sintiendo un terror inminente.

-¿Acaso no tuvo suficiente con lo de anoche Len-sama?-le preguntó tímidamente intentando que su miedo no se notara en su voz.

-Normalmente habría bebido su sangre hasta que muriera pero ahora que te tengo a ti eso no es necesario ¿No es mejor así? Podría incluso drenar la sangre de tú amiga, pero si me alimento con la tuya no tendré la necesidad de matar a más de los humanos a los que tanto admiras-dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, Rin no entendió eso último pero no le prestó importancia, lo único que le preocupaba era que Miki terminara siendo la cena de Len y no podía permitir eso, ella había sido la única amiga que había tenido, la única de las chicas que realmente se preocupaba por ella y no se acercaba fingiendo que la apreciaba.

-Si lo dejo hacerlo… no lastimara a nadie más ¿Cierto?-preguntó aun indecisa solo esperando una confirmación.

-Solo me interesa tu sangre-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

La rubia cerró los ojos fuertemente y estiró su cuello aun sin creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-A-adelante-tartamudeó esperando a que Len hiciera algún movimiento.

El rubio sonrió, deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica hasta detenerlas sobre sus caderas para mantenerla en su lugar mientras ella pasaba sus manos del pecho de él, borrado el esfuerzo anterior por alejarlo, para posarlas sobre sus hombros, Len podía sentir como temblaba todo el cuerpo de ella atrapada contra el árbol y eso no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa.

Rin sintió la respiración de Len seguido de una punzada de dolor en su cuello, el joven sumergió más sus colmillos en la virgen piel de la chica comenzando a absorber su deliciosa sangre, tan solo el olor de su esencia la noche anterior bastaba para ponerlo ansioso por perforarla, siendo ella humana contenerse para beber su sangre le resultaba difícil, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo por fin podía sentir el sabor de su amada.

-Uhg…-gimió ella soportando el dolor mientas poco a poco se debilitaba, la sensación era muy extraña y quería que se acabara en ese instante, tan solo un par de segundos después Len le desenterró sus colmillos y lamió su herida.

-Tú sangre es mucho más deliciosa de lo que imaginaba-sonrió dirigiéndose al lado izquierdo del cuello de Rin-Quiero más de ella… quiero más de ti-estampó un suave beso sobre la blanca piel extasiándose con su embriagante aroma.

-Len-sama… ¡Ah!-dijo algo asustada cuando volvió a sentir la misma punzada de dolor en el lado opuesto de su cuello, se sorprendió ante lo rápido que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando y apretó los hombros del joven en un intento por soportarlo-Deténgase… por favor-decía difícilmente comenzando a ver borroso al tiempo que se dejaba resbalar hacia el suelo inundada por una sensación de sueño y el rubio seguía absorbiendo su sangre sin querer detenerse en ningún momento ¿Acaso pensaba drenarla?-Uhg… Len-sama-decía difícilmente ahogando un gemido de dolor.

La joven cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente, finalmente él se despegó de ella observando toda su frágil figura, era un poco más joven de lo que debería ser y su cuerpo aun conservaba un toque aniñado a diferencia del de él que era mucho más maduro, apenas tenia unos 16 años humanos pero se notaba que ya era todo una señorita, sus caderas, su pecho y sus facciones lo demostraban.

Tal vez fuera su imaginación pero era mucho más bella de lo que recordaba sin embargo su dulzura y ternura seguían siendo los mismos… y todo eso podía cambiar cuando recuperara todos sus recuerdos, al encontrarla en aquel callejón creyó que ella tenia su memoria intacta, al parecer no, pero eso era lo de menos ya que lo recordara o no eso no cambiaba nada, se aseguraría de que ella no pudiera alejársele, tenia ganas de dejar cuantas marcas pudiera por todo su cuerpo para que le quedara claro a quien le pertenecía, hacerla suya en todo sentido, de atarla a él tan fuertemente que aunque no lo amara y aun si lo odiaba ella no se separara de su lado, no necesita su amor, solo la necesita a ella, la quería para bien o para mal y la tendría, costase lo que costase, a base de engaños, amenazas o mentiras.

-Serás mía bello ángel-acomodó un mechón de su cabello sin dejar de admirarla por completo-Y me aseguraré de que no te escapes.

.

.

.

La rubia abrió sus ojos encontrándose en su habitación, se puso de pie un poco mareada notando de inmediato el hermoso vestido con holanes que traía puesto, se miró al espejo, estaba muy bien arreglada y las marcas de su cuello estaban cubiertas por un grueso listón que hacia juego perfectamente con su vestuario.

Se tocó el cuello estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de aquellos colmillos perforándola, asomó por la ventana notando que ya había anochecido ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida? Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo dándose vuelta para observar de quien se trataba.

-Veo que ya ha despertado ¿Se siente mejor señorita?-le preguntó el mayordomo peliazul.

-Si, gracias por preguntar… Len-sama él…

-Se encuentra con los invitados en el baile, dijo que en cuanto despertara la llevara con él, así que por favor acompáñeme-la chica simplemente asintió, aun se encontraba algo fuera de lugar pero solo seria cuestión de segundos recuperarse.

En esos momentos el rubio se encontraba bailando muy apegado con la señorita Miki precisamente cerca de las escaleras.

-Me alegra mucho que haya podido venir señorita.

-Al contrario joven Kagamine, me alaga mucho que me haya invitado personalmente.

-Bueno, era necesario, es usted algo así como una invitada de honor.

-¿Realmente eso cree?-le preguntó la chica muy ilusionada creyendo ser especial para el apuesto rubio.

-No, estoy seguro. Pero dígame ¿Tiene algún prometido? Quien tenga el honor de tomar su mano será un joven afortunado, incluso yo me inclinaría por ello, es usted muy linda-le dijo en un tono coqueto palabras dulces como las que le había dicho esa mañana intentando hacerla caer en el encanto de su voz.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido joven Kagamine.

-Puedes llamarme Len.

-Por supuesto Len-sama-dijo ella un poco sonrojada sintiéndose muy atraída por el apuesto rubio con el cual bailaba, era como estar en las nubes perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, definitivamente como todas las chicas había caído para él, podía sentir las miradas celosas de las otras mujeres dada su cercanía con el Kagamine y se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de que toda su atención se centrara en ella más que en las otras chicas.

Era cierto que él se comportaba gentil y amablemente con todas las demás jóvenes, pero era como si ella fuera especial.

-Con ustedes la señorita Kagene Rin-la presentó Kaito desde lo alto de las escaleras a todos los invitados.

Len sonrió.

-Discúlpeme, señorita Miki-dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano para luego dirigirse hacia la hermosa rubia que se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras mientras la pelirroja miraba con sorpresa a su amiga ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Rin solo se concentró en el joven que sonreía complacidamente dirigiéndose hacia ella y se detuvo a su lado tomándola de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo, ella no opuso resistencia aun estaba algo desorientada y no era como si pudiera hacerle una escenita y alejarlo en esos momentos.

-Queridos invitados, es un placer informarles que la razón de esta fiesta ha sido para anunciar mi compromiso con la señorita Rin Kagene con la cual me casaré en dos semanas antes de regresar a mi país de origen-anunció el Kagamine para sorpresa de todos y comenzaron a escucharse los aplausos de felicitación.

Miki se quedó paralizada al ver a la adorable pareja bajar por las escaleras ¿No se suponía que ellos dos no se conocían? ¿Por qué de repente él anunciaba su compromiso con ella? ¿Acaso Rin le había mentido? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Finalmente ambos rubios llegaron al pie de las escaleras y Rin reconoció a su amiga de inmediato.

-Miki…

La pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar, le dolía enterarse de esa manera, se había enamorado inmediatamente de Len y creía haberle interesado, por primera vez un hombre apuesto se fijaba en ella en lugar de su amiga y de la nada resultaba que ellos se casarían en dos semanas y Rin ni siquiera le dijo nada ¿Acaso lo de esa mañana había sido solo para burlarse de ella?

-¡Miki!-salo corriendo la rubia tras ella mientras Len solo esbozaba una sonrisa, su plan iba de maravilla.

-Joven Kagamine-se acercó un miembro de la corte conocido de él acompañado de una señora y otros dos tipos, posiblemente familiares-Eh, ¿Dónde se fue su prometida? había querido hablar con ambos, nos hubiera encantado saber más de su relación-dijo el sujeto.

-De verdad lo lamento, Rin de hecho se encontraba indispuesta, solo ha venido a presentarse y ha ido de regreso a su habitación para descansar un poco más.

-Ah, ya veo, por otro lado es una sorpresa lo rápido que formalizó su matrimonio con ella ¿Ha sucedido algo para apresurar las cosas tanto?-preguntó él.

-Nada importante, como saben yo debo volver a mi país y me temo que no volveré en un buen tiempo, no es bien visto que una señorita viaje conmigo sin ser algo mío ¿Verdad? Podrían degradarla creyéndola mi amante, ella quería que su boda fuera aquí así que esa es otra razón más, por otro lado si no hubiera adelantado las cosas para cuando regresara ella probablemente estaría casada con alguien más pues es bien sabido que la señorita Rin goza de muchos pretendientes de muy buena posición.

-Bueno, estamos hablando de la única hija del matrimonio Kagene.

-Si, precisamente.

…

-¡Miki, detente!-dijo logrando sostener su muñeca.

-¡Suéltame traidora!

-¡Por lo menos escúchame!

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes de que yo me ilusionara con él?!-le gritó apunto de llorar.

-Yo ni siquiera sabia, lo acabo de conocer esta mañana-dijo en su defensa.

-Si, claro Rin y quieres que te crea que apenas lo viste te pidió matrimonio-dijo de brazos cruzados-Búscate una mentira mejor por que esa yo no me la trago, seguro todo esto fue para burlarte de mi, sonriendome y deseándome suerte hipócritamente cuando sabias que no tenia ni una oportunidad con él, no quiero volver a verte nunca en mi vida, creí que éramos amigas pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-¡Yo no estoy mintiendo y jamás me burlaría de ti de esta forma! No puedes dejar de ser mi amiga solo por culpa de él.

-¡No es solo por culpa de él Rin, son todos, los chicos más guapos, los que me gustan e incluso mi mejor amigo, todos ellos terminan prefiriéndote a ti que a mi, ya me canse de ser siempre un cero a la izquierda para todos, por primera vez aparece alguien a quien le intereso y ahora resulta que se casa contigo en dos semanas, lo único bueno de todo esto es que una vez que estés casada todos van a desistir de ir detrás de ti y mejor aun si te iras lejos, ya no tendré que lidiar con estar a tu sombra!-le dijo con enojo e irritación.

-Miki…-dijo incrédula de escuchar hablar así a la que era su mejor amiga.

-Adiós Rin-dijo retirándose de inmediato dejando simplemente a una entristecida rubia.

**ambar51chick :Me alegro de que te haya gustado y esto se pondrá bueno jajaja.**

**cristal12997 : Si, me dio risa tu comentario como no tienes idea y la marca roja y el cambio de ropa si se los hizo él, en cuanto a la boda... Rin realmente no tiene opción, ademas al final si le gusta len pero es una historia algo complicada que esperare a que lean.**

**dianis mar: Gracias por el comentario, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.**

**Ahora lo importante... ¿Quien quiere lemmon? wiiiiiiiiii, bueno, por obvias razones esto es clasificación M**


	3. Obsecion

Capitulo 3: Obsesión

Len aun platicaba con algunos de los invitados, realmente no le importaba nada de lo que comentaran, aunque sabia perfectamente que algunos estaban claramente desconcertados por el anuncio de hacia unos momentos, incluso escuchaba susurros de que tal vez Rin se casaba con él "por que se tenia que casar con él" en otras palabras creían que la boda tan apresurada era por que Rin estaba embarazada, los humanos siempre tienden a criticar y a pensar lo peor de las personas, pero le importaba poco lo que se imaginaran.

Finalmente pudo ver a Rin a lo lejos correr hacia la habitación y sonrió ante aquella acción que ya se esperaba, después de todo la invitación, el coqueteo con su amiga y finalmente que ambas discutieran había sido parte de su plan para sepáralas, Len era muy egoísta, quería a Rin solo para él y era por eso que había alejado de ella a las únicas dos personas que tenia, su padre y su amiga.

-Disculpen, me debo retirar-dijo cordialmente dirigiéndose a la habitación de su prometida, caminó sin mucha prisa consiente de lo que se iba a encontrar.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa divertida al escuchar los sollozos de la joven al otro lado de la puerta y entró sin siquiera molestarse en tocar. La chica, que se encontraba sentada arriba de la cama con sus piernas flexionadas y la cabeza sobre estas, alzó la vista percatándose de inmediato de la brillante luz entrando por su puerta en la cual se encontraba parado el Kagamine observando la habitación en penumbras.

-Len…sama-dijo algo sorprendida al tiempo que el joven cerraba la puerta detrás de él y solo iluminado por la luz de la luna entrante por la ventana se dirigió hacia la bella rubia sobre la extensa cama y se sentó a su lado secando con ternura sus lagrimas.

-No tiene sentido llorar Rin-le dijo con dulzura-Siempre lo supiste ¿No? Por esa razón no tenías amigas.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente anonadada de lo que él acababa de decir, casi parecía… como si él…

"Creo que fue amor a primera vista, podría jurar que hasta me estaba coqueteando" Esa mañana se había encontrado con Miki pero Len no le había comentado nada "La veras en el baile de esta noche, me encargue de invitarla personalmente, después de todo es la única verdadera amiga que tienes" eso dijo, pero por la manera en que lo dijo… y tal vez…

En la mente de Rin las piezas comenzaban a encajar, Len era lo suficientemente guapo para hacer que cualquiera cayera por ella y él sin duda lo sabia, invitó a su amiga personalmente sin decirle nada al tanto de que ese gesto podía ser malinterpretado y al bajar de las escaleras le había dirigido directamente a la pelirroja.

-Lo hiciste a propósito…-dijo atónita-¡Fue tú culpa! ¡Que Miki me odiara fue tu culpa!

-Si, lo fue-admitió sonriendo siniestramente y la chica retrocedió pegándose lo más que pudo a la cabecera de la cama un poco asustada de la sonrisa maligna que podía distinguir en sus labios con la poca luz del cuarto mientras el rubio disminuía su distancia casi subiéndose sobre ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó nerviosa ante la cercanía del joven, podía sentir el aroma de su exquisita colonia y sus respiraciones mezclándose una con otra-¿Por qué le diste esperanzas a Miki si te ibas a casar conmigo? O ¿Por qué lo hiciste si estabas interesado en ella? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Creí haberte dejado en claro que tú eres la única que me interesa, quiero todo de ti-dijo con voz profunda rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y estrechándola con delicadeza-Contigo no debería ser el caso contrario, odio verte conviviendo con humanos, regalando tus sonrisas cuando nadie más que yo se las merece-le susurró al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó algo cohibida sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Pobre e ingenua Rin-dijo deslizando su mano por sus cabellos mientras la miraba a los ojos-Lo único que te demostré es que no tienes a nadie más que a mi ¿Creíste que ella era tú amiga? ¿Creíste que tenías a alguien? La única que te apoyo fue tu madre Rui, tú padre jamás te quiso prácticamente te vendió a mi por unos cuantos millones que le di para que aceptara dejarte conmigo y tú mejor amiga era pura hipocresía, te odiaba tal y como las demás así que lo único que hice fue desenmascararla y al final te quedas sin nada, pero así es mejor, de esta forma la única persona en tú vida seré yo-la abrazó más fuerte pegando todo lo que pudo sus cuerpos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste alejarlos de mi?!-intentó soltarse pero sin lograr nada-¡No puedes ser la única persona en mi vida!

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-dijo haciendo un movimiento algo brusco para recostarla sobre la cama sin darle tiempo de reaccionar acomodándose encima de ella y sosteniéndola de las muñecas a los lados de la cabeza-¿Acaso no lo entiendes Rin? Eres solo mía-sentenció mirándola fijamente con un brillo de interés.

-No soy tuya-dijo intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-Las marcas de tú cuello no dicen lo mismo-decía arrancándole el listón que las cubría para observar mejor lo que con sus colmillos le había grabado y ella se quedó estática algo asustada de que le quitara otra cosa-Así esta mejor-dijo al notar que ya no luchaba por quitárselo de encima y esto le dio más libertad para recostarse un poco sobre la rubia de forma que sus rostros quedaban muy cerca-Parece que empiezas a comprender cual es tú lugar, eres mi hermosa muñequita y mientras seas sumisa y obediente nada malo te pasara-lamió su mejilla haciendo que ella diera un pequeño bote de sorpresa.

-Estas obsesionado-dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos con miedo.

-Te equivocas Rin-le dijo suavizando su voz-Todo esto es por que te amo y te quiero solo para mi-dijo atacando sus labios.

El beso tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, abrió los ojos impactada moviéndose para no corresponderlo, mantuvo su boca cerrada hasta que Len mordió su labio inferior pidiendo acceso, no pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso aprovechando el joven la oportunidad para invadir su deliciosa cavidad, después de unos momentos de saborear toda su boca y recorrerla haciendo sus lenguas chocar se separó dejándola con la respiración agitada tanto por el ritmo del beso como la fuerza que había utilizado en vano para intentar alejarlo.

-No puedes decir que me amas cuando solo llevamos un día de conocernos-alcanzó a decirle antes de que Len la volviera a callar con otro fogoso beso lleno de pasión ignorando su comentario anterior, intentó liberarse pero sabia que era imposible, era muy débil comparada con él y desde el principio se encontraba a su merced-No… n…Ah-decía entre aquellos besos que cada vez eran más intensos y ella poco a poco se iba dejando llevar, se sentía muy bien como sus lenguas se entrelazaban y como él recorría su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Rin se perdió en las exquisitas sensaciones que el rubio estaba causando en ella, las caricias, las lamidas, los suaves besos sobre su cuerpo hacían que un escalofrío placentero recorriera su espina dorsal e inconscientemente comenzara a soltar suspiros y pequeños gemidos cuando Len mordía o succionaba un poco la suave piel de su cuello tornándola rojiza, sentir su vestido aflojado siendo deslizado suavemente hacia abajo la hizo volver en si notando todo lo lejos que las cosas podían llegar si no lo detenía.

-L…L-Len-sama deténgase ¡Kyaa!-soltó un gemido algo subido de tono cuando él posó sus manos sobre sus pechos apretándolos un poco.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso-dijo de manera socarrona notando lo sensible que la chica era.

-Por favor… deténgase-pidió entrecortadamente la avergonzada rubia temiendo ser violada ahí en ese mismo instante, Len al ver algo de miedo en sus ojos sonrió, amaba causarle todo tipo de reacciones, ya fueran positivas o negativas.

-Rin…-se acercó a su rostro al tiempo que la chica cerraba fuertemente los ojos asustada y lo único que sintió en esos momentos fue un tierno beso estampado en su frente, miró con algo de impresión los ojos del rubio que se había separado de ella y que en esos momentos acarició su mejilla con suavidad-Si no fuera por que es descortés dejar a los invitados allá abajo cuando yo soy el anfitrión-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta pero volteó a mirarla antes de salir-Te haría el amor ahorita mismo-soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La rubia se tensó ante lo que él acababa de decir antes de verlo cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, se quedó inmóvil y atónita por lo descarado que Len había llegado a ser, esta bien que eran prometidos y que eso tarde o temprano tenia que pasar pero… ¡Ni siquiera estaban casados y ella no sentía nada por él! ¿Verdad? se tocó el cuello sonrojada al sentir las marcas de sus colmillos que seguramente no eran las únicas que adornaban su cuello, los besos se habían sentido deliciosos pero las cosas casi se salen de control y estuvo apunto de acostarse con un vampiro al que apenas conocía y lo peor era que de alguna forma si el rubio continuaba no se habría negado a nada ¿Qué? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que se habría negado! Aun que… no habría servido de nada ya que tal y como dicen, al mal paso darle prisa.

.

.

.

Todo se veía algo borroso pero era un lugar sin duda muy hermoso lleno de luz, flores decoraban hermosamente ese jardín y el canto de las aves armonizaba el lugar completando una atmosfera singular.

La chica rubia sentada que admiraba las rosas fue encontrada por un joven cuyo rostro no podía ver claramente.

En la siguiente imagen estaba el mismo joven que había sido efusivamente abrazado por una chica.

Rin estaba en compañía de otro chico rubio que le dio un tierno beso en la mano.

Finalmente una escena donde se encontraba de espaldas a un joven frente a un cadáver en un charco de sangre.

Rin se despertó exaltada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Qué significaban todas las imágenes que había visto? Justo a tiempo para interrumpir sus pensamientos Kaito tocó la puerta.

-Señorita, Len-sama la esta esperando para el desayuno y le recomiendo que se de prisa si no quiere hacerlo enojar-le informó el peliazul.

-Ah, si, bajo en un momento.

-Bueno, con su permiso-se retiró el joven.

-Eso…-la ultima imagen antes de despertar le vino a la mente-Solo fue un sueño… ¿Verdad?-susurró para si misma intentando convencerse.

Durante el desayuno Rin parecía no estar muy animada, cosa que el vampiro rubio notó de inmediato ya que la joven apenas probaba bocado.

-Rin ¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó al instante.

-No, no es nada importante-contestó sin mucho ánimo-Solo que me entere de que mi padre me vendió por unos cuantos millones y mi mejor amiga me odia.

-Ah, entonces estas bien, me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Rin solo suspiraba, no le quedaba mas opción que adaptarse a vivir con ese vampiro y acatar todas sus reglas, anteriormente se abría negando y más teniendo personas de su lado, pero ahora se enteraba de que realmente no había nadie que la apoyara y no había nada que pudiera hacer para alejarse de Len, después de todo ya no tenia lugar en el cual pudiera ser bien recibida y por eso decidió que al menos podía intentar conocer un poco mejor al rubio.

-Len-sama-dijo algo nerviosa pues no sabia si hablar durante la comida estaba permitido o él lo veía como una falta de respeto.

-Deberías llamarme simplemente Len tomando en cuenta que muy pronto te convertirás en mi esposa-esa sola línea hizo que a la joven le diera un escalofrío.

-Len… usted, es decir tú-dijo intentando hablar de forma normal con él-¿Cuál es su país de origen?

-¿No lo sabes Rin?

-Yo realmente nunca estuve al tanto de los asuntos relacionados con la familia Kagamine así que no se mucho de su historia y me gustaría conocerla.

-Mmm… Si querías conocer más sobre mi bastaba con que me preguntaras directamente, aunque en realidad no te prometo contestar a todas tus dudas.

-Eso no es justo, comparado con lo que sabes de mí estoy en clara desventaja.

-Habría sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos encontrado de esa forma.

-Entonces es por eso, te casas conmigo para mantener a salvo tu secreto-de ser así, que la hubiera alejado de todos tendría más sentido ya que de esa forma no lo delataría-Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, aun podemos cancelar el matrimonio y te prometo que jamás le diré nada a nadie.

-Aun no lo entiendes ¿Verdad Rin? No es el hecho de que puedas revelar mi secreto, para silenciarte bastaba con quebrar tú frágil cuello en el mismo instante en el que me viste en vez de molestarme en llevarte a tú casa y arreglar el escenario para que pareciera que jamás saliste de ahí.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al escuchar eso, no quedaba duda de que había sido él quien la cambio de ropa y le puso su pijama, pero eso era lo de menos ahora que recordaba que Len le había dicho que sabia todo de ella, eso solo indicaba que había estado siendo espiada, lo que quería decir que sin duda Len ya la había visto y eso solo le comprobaba que lo que él sentía era una simple obsesión, así es, quizás la vio caminado por las calles y se obsesionó con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?-le preguntó esperando que él dijera la verdad y se aclararan las cosa de una vez por todas.

-Ya te lo dije ¿No?-se puso el rubio de pie y camino hacia donde la bella chica se encontraba sentada-Tu libertad-tocó su cabeza deslizando su mano por todo el contorno de la chica-Tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tus gestos, tus sonrisas, tus labios-dijo alzando la vista de la chica con un toque delicado que la estremeció y acercando con lentitud sus rostros-Te quiero a ti y solo a ti-la besó suavemente pero la chica ni se inmuto-Aun si tengo que forzarte para que me lo entregues, te hare ceder… todo cuanto eres pretendo hacerlo mío-le susurró al oído con voz profunda.

-Habrá algo que jamás tendrás de mí-dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué es?-le preguntó en un tono seductor y a la vez curioso solo queriéndose burlar de ella.

-Mi amor.

El Kagamine soltó una risita divertido, con una movida algo brusca la jalo del brazo poniéndola de pie al instante y haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor y del susto.

-No necesito tu amor eres mía y de mi no te vas a escapar-dijo en un tono algo irritado.

-Me… me lastimas-dijo difícilmente adolorida de la presión del vampiro sobre su muñeca.

El rubio la soltó dejándola caer al suelo y se inclinó a la altura de ella acariciando suavemente sus sedosos y dorados cabellos largos.

-Las mujeres no entienden el significado de la palabra amor, la mayoría solo buscan un poco de diversión… pero tú-la miró a los ojos suavizando su expresión-Tú eres diferente, demasiado amable, demasiado pura, demasiado inocente y fue por eso… que yo caí por ti, todo lo que yo hice, todo fue solo por ti, por que te amo y jamás te dejare ir, me importa poco que tu sentimientos por mi no sean los mismos, eso no cambia que te quedaras a mi lado.

Rin se quedó algo atónita al escuchar sus palabras, pudo notar un leve deje de tristeza, era como si de todo lo que tenía solo la necesitara e ella, era como si de verdad la quisiera, de una forma un poco retorcida y obsesiva, pero la quería.

-Len-sama-habló Kaito captando su atención-Tenemos un inconveniente.

**cristal12997 : Pues si, Len quedo muy satisfecho con su plan y agradece al cielo que únicamente hubieran dos personas en la vida de Rin por así decirlo, mas bien las únicas dos personas que le importan.  
**

dianis mar**: Si, pero Miki en realidad siempre estuvo celosa de Rin y esto ultimo finalmente la hizo estallar, realmente por su carisma y belleza todas las chicas odiaban a Rin y antes de ella fue a Miki ya que su ella tambien era muy hermosa pero cuando notaron a Rin pues ignoraron a la peliroja.**

**chokiswis: Si... todos querian Lemmon y lo puedo explicar...**

**Estefa-chan: Y si... ¡felicidades adivinaste el plan de Len! Lamentablemente no hay nadie que pueda salvar a Rin muajajaja**

**alice bezarius echizen: Lo mas pronto que pude... no tardare mucho en subir el roximo capitulo.**

**Ahora... yo se que todos esperaban Lemmon pero piensenlo bien, apenas es su primer dia de conocerse y claro que Rin no iba aceptar algo asi (Aun que creo que ninguna de nosotras rechazaria a Len ¿Verdad?)**

**Prometo el Lemmon en el capitulo 5 espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Confianza

Capitulo 4: Confianza

La pequeña rubia de doce años de edad caminaba asustada por el oscuro bosque, su capucha azul la cubría del frio llevando únicamente consigo una canasta, después de durante todo el día estar buscando las rosas doradas que necesitaba se había perdido al intentar hallar el camino de regreso, el bosque no era nada lindo de noche, podía oír los fuertes aullidos de los lobos habitando con otras criaturas igual de peligrosas escondidas en esas profundidades.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo escalofriante detrás de ella obligándola a darse la vuelta-La cena esta servida.

Rin abrió los ojos asustada notando las pupilas rojas de aquel hombre y sus largos y afilados colmillos saliendo de su boca, seres que se suponía no existían… fue su primer encuentro con un vampiro.

La rubia salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras detrás de ella escuchaba una macabra risa, aquel tipo la iba siguiendo solo burlándose de sus inútiles intentos por escapar, ella era más lenta y pequeña que él, podía fácilmente ser alcanzada en dos zancadas y ser asesinada en ese mismo instante.

Miró para atrás sin encontrar a su perseguidor solo para chocar con él al frente y caer al suelo.

-Así que el delicioso aroma de sangre que pude percibir venia de ti-dijo levantándola de la muñeca haciendo que la pequeña apenas pudiera estar de puntitas, por su brazo se veían un sinfín de rasguños que se había hecho intentando obtener las rosas doradas que tanto se había esforzado en conseguir para su madre.

-¡Déjeme ir!-le decía ella intentando desesperadamente liberarse tras dejar caer su canasta.

-No eres quien para darme ordenes pequeña humana-dijo apretando más fuerte su muñeca haciendo que soltara un alarido para después estrellarla contra un árbol manteniéndola inmóvil-Me muero por probar el sabor de tu sangre.

-No…-dijo sintiéndose adolorida, cerró fuertemente los ojos completamente segura de que no había forma de que pudiera salvarse, lo único que le quedaba era resignarse.

-No debiste hacer eso-dijo otra voz.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido y para cuando la rubia abrió los ojos se encontraba manchada de sangre al igual que el apuesto joven frente a ella que había decapitado a su agresor, no le costó darse cuenta de que se trataba de otro vampiro y al parecer uno más peligroso se encontraba algo inmóvil ante el terror de que pudiera hacerle lo mismo que aquel hombre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo inclinándose a su altura para examinarla.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos ahora eran de un hermoso color celeste igual que el suyo, él le extendió la mano pero la pequeña seguía impactada ante lo que acababa de suceder, si, él la había salvado, pero había asesinado a sangre fría al otro vampiro ¿Era alguien en quien podía confiar?

-¡Mis rosas!-exclamó rápidamente recogiéndolas junto con las otras plantas medicinales que traía para volverlas a meter en la canasta algo desesperada pues debía irse del lugar a toda prisa, tal vez tenia una pequeña posibilidad de salvarse si huía de inmediato pero no podía dejar ahí la canasta después de haber pasado por tanto, hundida en sus pensamientos y en su propio miedo tan solo reaccionó cuando su mano chocó con la del joven que también las estaba recogiendo.

-¿Has corrido tanto riesgo solo por estas flores?-le preguntó metiéndolas en la canasta.

-Las necesitaba-dijo ocultando su miedo sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Para que?-dijo el vampiro poniéndose de pie con la canasta ya llena con las plantas.

-Para mi madre… -se levantó con la mirada baja-ella esta enferma y para curarla se necesita un tónico de rosas doradas pero no habían por toda la ciudad.

-Es muy de noche para que andes sola por el bosque, esperemos que ningún otro vampiro se haya dado cuenta de tú presencia, pero por si las dudas déjame acompañarte de regreso a la ciudad.

-¿Eh?-reaccionó la niña alzando la vista.

-No tengas miedo, no te hare daño, confía en mi-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

La rubia dudo un momento, el joven parecía bueno y amable, la acababa de salvar de ser asesinada pero… no dejaba de ser un vampiro, una criatura de la noche que se alimenta de sangre, alguien en quien no se puede confiar muy fácilmente… ¿Entonces por que su presencia la hacia sentirse segura?

Tomó su mano sintiendo un toque cálido y reconfortante e inconscientemente sonrió. Fue así como ella conoció a Len.

.

.

.

Rin sentía algo de paz y tranquilidad, hacia cinco días, después de hablar en el desayuno con el rubio, que Len había tenido que salir de la mansión por algún asunto y no lo había visto desde entonces ni tenido noticias de él, la expresión que Len puso cuando Kaito le había dicho algo la dejo un poco preocupada, en especial por que salió a toda prisa sin decir nada, le intrigaba que noticia pudo hacer que el joven pusiera una expresión de asombro, desconcierto y susto mezclados.

Por otro lado el hecho de su improvisada salida no cambiaba nada, ella seguía estando en esa mansión encerrada siendo atendida por el mayordomo y la sirvienta e incluso en ocasiones tenia un pequeño encuentro con los dos guardias, pero todos ellos por ordenes del rubio no intercambiaban palabras innecesarias con la chica, nada fuera de las formalidades y cortesías, Len hablaba en serio cuando decía que la quería solo para él y era por eso que disminuía al máximo sus interacciones con otras personas de esta manera queriendo lograr ser el único en su vida para que solo en él pudiera confiar.

El estar sola le hizo recordar la forma en que conoció a Len en el bosque, él no había cambiado mucho y después de esa noche no lo había vuelto a ver, se preguntaba así misma como se le había olvidado un encuentro así y no tardo en reflexionar que aquello había sido causado por hipnosis, su madre había estado muy preocupada de que su salud mental estuviera dañada debido a lo que había dicho ver y el ver su vestido manchado de sangre solo la había hecho estremecerse más por lo que para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza la habían llevado con un especialista que básicamente con hipnosis había enterrado los recuerdos de esa noche.

"No necesito tu amor eres mía y de mi no te vas a escapar" resonaron esas palabras en la mente de la chica rubia que se encontraba sentada admirando las rosas del jardín, bellas rosas doradas como las de aquella noche y eso solo le hacia revivir al atento y amable Len de esos recuerdos algo diferente al que ahora era su prometido.

-Rosas tan hermosas-tocó una pinchándose el dedo, hizo una mueca de dolor y se fijo en la pequeña gota de sangre que corría por este-Ocultando con su belleza el peligro… igual que los vampiros-lamió su propia sangre pensando en el lado oscuro que no había visto de Len.

Una brisa de viento le trajo un olor reconocible que de inmediato identifico como sangre, ese olor le hizo saber que no se encontraba sola en ese lugar.

-La encontré-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella y al voltear se encontró con un joven rubio que tenía un parche en un ojo, estaba herido en el abdomen con sus ropas teñidas de aquel líquido rojo y parecía estar respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Por dios ¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó Rin preocupada levantándose de inmediato para atender sus heridas , el olor a sangre era demasiado fuerte y comenzaba a marearla, sin embargo habían un par de detalles que lograron captar su atención, no lo había visto antes en la mansión que solo contaba con cuatro servidores de Len lo que significa que probablemente fuera un chico de la ciudad que por casualidad termino en ese lugar, pero no había visto a un chico tan peculiar por todo el lugar y era imposible que llegara hasta ella sin haber pasado por los guardias y esto solo le daba dos posibilidades, quizás había entrado evadiéndolos o era un amigo de Len, pero ambas hipótesis carecían de sentido al examinarlas bien dado que no era posible que llegara a ella en ese estado, de ser amigo de Len los guardias lo hubieran ayudado y de ser un desconocido tal vez también lo habrían atendido.

-Rihanna-sama, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que él vuelva-dijo jalándola del brazo y comenzando a correr.

-¿Rihanna? Debes estarme confundiendo ¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo intentando resistirse pero a pesar de estar herido aquel chico era muy fuerte y si no quería ser arrastrada era mejor seguirle el paso, ella no hizo movimientos bruscos por temor a lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba y además el olor de la sangre le estaba causando un terrible dolor en la cabeza que comenzaba a hacerla sentirse débil.

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro lejos del maldito que la mantiene aquí encerrada-eso hizo que Rin abriera los ojos como platos-Es peligroso que se quede aquí Rihanna-sama, él no dudara en asesinarla.

-¿Asesinarme? Ya te dije que me estas confundiendo con alguien más-intentó aclararle.

-Le explicare todo más tarde, por ahora favor acompáñeme-la forma en que lo dijo parecía como si en verdad estuviera preocupado por ella, sin duda él estaba muy confundido y ella debía hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo por ahora lo mejor era acompañarlo hasta que se detuviera para poder atenderlo y explicarle que ella no era la persona que estaba buscando.

Un tiró hacia atrás la hizo caer en brazos de quien menos esperaba.

-¿Qué crees que haces intentando llevarte a mi prometida?-dijo Len mirándolo con sus ojos de color carmín llenos de ira mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la rubia que se encontraba algo desconcertada aun sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Maldito-espetó con furia el joven rubio-¡Suéltala!

-No estas en posición de ordenarme lo que debería hacer.

Un presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería le vino a la rubia al instante.

-¿Len que vas a…?

-¡Rihanna-sama!-gritó el joven preocupado.

-Tranquila Rin, todo estará bien, confía en mi-dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su mano-Por ahora solo…Duerme-le susurró al oído haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Ella estaba cantando, estaba cantando con su bella voz mientras se encargaba de cuidar las rosas, azules, amarillas, blancas, de todos colores ahí estaban decorando bellamente el hermoso jardín y ella las amaba, ella hacia que florecieran todo tipo de plantas.

Ella se percató de que alguien la observaba.

Ahí se encontró con él.

-"Por la forma en la que viste dudo mucho que usted sea la jardinera"-dijo aquel joven galante acercándose a la chica.

-"Ah, no, no lo soy, pero me gusta mucho cuidarlas, mis favoritas son las doradas"-dijo tomando una con delicadeza.

-"Es usted la señorita Minou si no me equivoco, había oído algunas cosas de usted"

-"¿Cosas como que?"-le preguntó al joven frente a ella.

-"Acerca de que su belleza no se compara con ni con la de una diosa o eso dicen los pocos que han tenido el privilegio de verla, siendo de una familia tan prestigiosa aun me pregunto como es que muy poca gente le ha visto"

-"Yo soy muy débil, mi padre Leon se preocupa mucho por mi y teme que me pase algo, por eso no salgo muy a menudo ni voy a las reuniones de los cuatro clanes, como vera mi familia no es muy extensa, a diferencia de las demás solo consta de mi y mi padre y como la futura cabeza el procura por sobre todo mi bienestar"

-"Ya veo, entonces esa es la razón de que pase sus días aquí encerrada ¿No le gustaría salir alguna vez de estos muros?"-le preguntó el joven.

-"Si me encantaría, pero no lo considero muy necesario, si necesito algo del exterior los sirvientes con gusto me lo traen, aun que no suelo pedir cosas muy a menudo, ellos siempre me mantienen informada de lo que sucede ahí afuera gracias a ellos supe que usted vendría ya que mi padre no me informó nada"

-"Puedo ver el por que"-susurró.

-"¿Eh?"-dijo ella extrañada.

-"No, nada, esperaba que usted pudiera darme un recorrido por la ciudad ya que como sabrá mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos, pero parece que no podrá hacer eso"

-"Tal vez pueda… Aunque no lo crea conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano y puedo darle un recorrido si lo desea"

-"Me encantaría, pero no ha dicho usted que no suele salir ¿No se meterá en problemas?"

-"Nadie se enterara, se como salir de este lugar sin ser vista, bastara con que volvamos antes de la cena y no se darán cuenta ¿Usted que dice joven Kagamine?"

-"Solo llámame Len"

…

La chica abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fueron los orbes azules de su prometido.

-Len…-dijo algo débil.

-Al fin despiertas Rin-le sonrió a la chica quien notó inmediatamente la venda del rubio en el brazo.

-Len ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó preocupada incorporándose un poco tras lo que logró notar de inmediato que no se encontraba en su habitación.

-Tranquila Rin-acarició suavemente su cabello-No paso nada.

-¿Qué sucedió con el chico? ¿Quién era él?

-Eso es algo que no necesitas saber ¿Te dijo algo extraño?

-Nada, solo me confundió con una tal Rihanna ¿La conoces? Parecía en verdad preocupado por ella.

-Olvídate de lo que sucedió ¿Si? Lo importante ahora es que estas bien, quien sabe lo que ese tipo te hubiera podido hacer.

-Esta herida…-dijo tocándola con delicadeza para no lastimar al vampiro-¿Te la hizo él?

-No es nada-dijo para borrar la preocupación del rostro de la chica.

-¿No te duele?

-Estoy bien-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la rubia como si de una niña pequeña se tratara-Aun que es reconfortante que te preocupes por mi.

-Él… no era humano ¿verdad? Su sangre olía diferente, como la del vampiro que me atacó cuando nos conocimos-se tocó la cabeza mareada de tan solo recordar la sensación.

-Así que recuerdas eso.

-S-si… no le habrás hecho al joven lo mismo que a…

-Ya no pienses en eso-la interrumpió cambiando el tema de inmediato-Tal vez solo necesitas un buen baño de agua caliente para que se te olvide-acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada? Sabes sobre él y la chica a la que buscaba ¿No es así?-lo interrogó con un poco de determinación.

-Hablaremos después de que te bañes ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Por supuesto que Len no quería decirle nada, mientras menos supiera mejor, por eso se encargaría de hacerle olvidar ese pequeño incidente y tenia una muy buena idea de cómo distraer la mente de la chica.

**Creo que todos saben de que forma hara Len que Rin olvide.**

**Por cierto, si tengo face solo tienen que poner el enlaze de face seguido de una diagonal el nombre que uso aqui en fanficton**

**muy ingenioso ¿No?**


	5. Dulce noche

**Primero que nada cave destacar que eso de que "mi amiga me obligo a escribirlo" no es creible para mi, pero piensen lo que quieran, en fin, es la primera vez que hago un Lemmon asi que quzas no se tan bueno, en especial por que mi amiga dijo tu hazlo mientras yo te guio, como sea, espero que les guste y ¡Dejen un comentario! por que de eso depende si escribo otro en esta historia**

**¡Disfruten!**

Capitulo 5:Dulce Noche

Rin se encontraba sumergiéndose en las aguas de la enorme tina del baño principal, por supuesto el que se encontraba en la habitación del vampiro rubio, era tan grande que era como una piscina de aguas termales y el vapor inundaba el lugar dándole una agradable atmosfera.

Aun no se sacaba de la mente lo que había sucedido, Len sabía mucho y no le quería decir nada así que tenia que ingeniárselas para descubrir lo que estaba pasando, pero en esos momentos quería relajarse un rato, se preocuparía por aquello mas tarde.

Se sentía tan tranquila sintiendo el agua calientita por todo su cuerpo desnudo, verdaderamente era como estar en unas deliciosas aguas termales y todo estaba muy calmado cuando de repente escuchó la puerta abrirse y una sombra entrar, no tardo en notar que se trataba de su sexy prometido metiéndose al agua tan desnudo como ella.

-¡Len!-dijo poniéndose de pie por reflejo sumamente sonrojada y después se sentó de nuevo al darse cuenta que su única defensa había sido el agua y acababa de mostrarle todos los atributos al vampiro rubio-¿Q-que estas haciendo aquí?-desvió su mirada avergonzada, pues podía ser que a él no le importaba que lo viera desnudo pero con ella no era lo mismo.

-Pues vine a bañarme contigo Rin ¿Tiene algo de malo?-escuchó su voz cerca.

-¡Por supuesto que lo…!-volteó hacia el frente notando lo cerca que él se encontraba-¿Qué rayos…?- fue interrumpida solo para ser atrapada en los brazos de él poniéndola de pie en el agua que le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo-¡Kyaaa!-gritó al sentir rozar cada parte de su cuerpo con la él.

-Guarda silencio Rin, no queremos nos escuchen-le susurró seductoramente al oído.

-L-Len-dijo nerviosamente intentando alejarlo procurando no hacer mucho movimiento para no intensificar el roce de sus pieles-Yo ya iba de salida así que…

-Lo siento Rin, pero hoy ninguna excusa te salva-dijo para después besar con mucho deseo su deliciosa boca desatando toda la pasión por no haberla besado durante cinco días cuando apenas el primer toque de sus labios que tanto había anhelado lo había vuelto adicto a ellos, la chica apenas pudo reaccionar intentando con mucho esfuerzo no corresponderle pero al momento que el rubio mordió su labio inferior se sobresaltó abriendo la boca y dándole paso a la juguetona lengua de su prometido.

Len saboreó gustosamente toda su húmeda cavidad separándose solo para dejarla jadeante apenas tomando una mínima bocanada de aire, disfrutaría todo de ella para hacerla olvidar el incidente de esa tarde, era mejor si ella nunca se enteraba de nada y no hacia más preguntas.

-Len… detente-le decía difícilmente pues su cuerpo comenzaba a responder positivamente a los toques del rubio, era como si todo su cuerpo lo deseara y comenzaba a surgir una sensación incontrolable de continuar sintiendo sus exquisitos roces-Por favor… para… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto-dijo intentado separársele.

-Solo déjate llevar Rin.

El joven comenzó a bajar los besos a la suave piel de su cuello y sus hombros pegando lo más que podía sus cuerpos, trasmitiéndole su calor a la chica para que sintiera la misma excitación que él, tenia que aprovechar que tenia a Rin en bandeja de plata para el solito, la hizo retroceder pegándola a la orilla para así poder mantenerla en pie sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Len… Len… esto no esta bien… ¡Ah! ¡Len!-gimió al sentir el miembro del rubio contra su intimidad, sabia muy bien que no había nada que pudiera hacer para oponerse a él y no le quedaba más que aceptar sus deseos, su vida entera le pertenecía al rubio desde que la salvo en el bosque y aun en contra de su voluntad él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

-¿No esta bien que te demuestre mi sincero amor y afecto de esta forma?

-No… no es eso…

Entre el calor de los besos, el agua y su cuerpo su resistencia poco a poco comenzaba a desmoronarse al tiempo que Len bajaba sus besos a sus bien redondeados pechos, con el tamaño perfecto conforme a su edad.

-¿Entonces que es Rin?

-Esto… no debería suceder-decía difícilmente entre suspiros y besos, hablar en esas condiciones se le hacia muy difícil, en especial por que el rubio estaba siendo tierno y delicado con cada caricia que le daba y ella comenzaba a reaccionar positivamente-No debería pasar si no hasta la noche de bodas, es demasiado pronto…

-Me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que nos vimos, te he estado cuidando desde las sombras y he estado esperando demasiado para este momento Rin, te amo y te lo quiero demostrar, no es nada malo considerando que después de todo nos vamos a casar.

-¡Hia!-gimió al sentir la lengua del rubio paseándose sobre la punta de uno de sus senos para después comenzar a dejar marcas de chupetones por todo el lugar de tal forma que duraran mucho tiempo grabados en la blanca piel de la chica como muestra de que le pertenecía, siguió con el jugueteo entre un y otro arrancando dulces gemidos de los labios de la rubia que de poco a poco iban subiendo de tono.

Len estaba muy ansioso por de una vez por todas hacerla suya, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo poseerla, besarla, acariciarla, él seria el primero y tenia que demostrarle que también seria el único por que una vez que lograra unirse a ella nunca en la vida la iba a dejar ir, si, estaba consiente de que estaba siendo muy egotista al encerrarla en su propio mundo, pero no dejaría que nadie más la obtuviera y sobre todo no dejaría que ella se alejara de él aun si tenia que obligarla de una u otra forma a que se quedara a su lado, aunque tuviera que hacerla suya tantas veces que se volviera adicta a él, verla feliz, llorar, triste, enojada, todas y cada una de sus expresiones valían la pena conservarlas y más si era él quien se las provocaba.

-L-Len… mmm… ¿Qué estas…? ¡Ah!-soltó un gemido muy sonoro al sentir su intimidad siendo invadida por uno de los dedos de Len, al calor de su cuerpo y aturdimiento aumentaban a medida que el rubio comenzaba aumentar el ritmo de bombeo en ella sin parar de darle dulces besos-…Nn…

El rubio no la dejo siquiera articular palabras para objetar sus acciones continuo atacando su boca, introduciendo su lengua tratando de hacer que ambas se fundieran mientras seguía acariciándola.

Sintió dos dedos más siguiendo el ritmo del anterior, era cada vez más rápido rozando las cálidas paredes de las cuales comenzaba a desprenderse cierta humedad sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo pero no era como si quisiera que eso se acabara en esos momentos, sintió una exquisita sensación de alcanzar la cima y de repente un bajón de energía junto con un liquido algo espeso emanando de su intimidad mientras respiraba irregularmente intentando controlar su cuerpo y Len retiraba los dedos de su interior.

-Muy bien Rin-le susurró al oído-Es hora de que continuemos esto en la cama, así que no tardes en salir-dijo adelantándose para no hacerla suya ahí mismo, pues como mínimo deseaba darle comodidad.

-¿Eh?-se extraño de que Len fuera quien detuviera todo eso creyendo así que tendría una oportunidad evadir aquello.

-Y para asegurarme de que no te escapes…-dijo tomando las ropas que se pondría la chica y saliendo de aquel amplio baño.

Rin se quedó sin saber que hacer y después de pensarlo un momento salió del agua poniéndose una bata y asomó por la puerta para ver si Len seguía ahí con la esperanza de que hubiera salido para poder evitar que "eso" pasara.

Para su sorpresa miró el cuarto vacio y salió a toda prisa arrancándose a correr del lugar pero antes de si quiera tomar el picaporte fue jalada por Len reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, Rin? No planeabas dejarme con las ganas ¿Cierto?-preguntó con una sonrisa picara deslizando un poco la bata para descubrir su hombro derecho y plantar un tierno beso sobre este.

-Len… no…-dijo al sentir como la bata se le deslizaba cayendo al suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo y en una rápida movida el joven ya la había recostado sobre la cama y lentamente se subía sobre ella mirándola con lujuria y deseo.

-No te preocupes Rin-unió sus labios en el beso más lento y cariñoso que se habían dado en toda la noche-Seré suave contigo, solo quiero hacerte sentir bien, confía en mi-dijo bajando sus besos a su cuello mientras la chica intentaba de nuevo oponer resistencia pero sabia que seria completamente inútil, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener las mismas reacciones que la primera vez, se quedó inerte y después de un ultimo beso en el cuello, el rubio se tomó el lujo de observar detalladamente el esbelto cuerpo de Rin deleitándose con la agradable vista.

La rubia desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando sintió los ojos de Len posarse en cada parte de ella, tal vez estuviera evaluando que su cuerpo era muy aniñado para él y eso la hacia sentirse un poco decepcionada, confiaba en Len, él había salvado su vida y lo menos que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado aunque aquello fuera pura lujuria… pero si los sentimientos de Len eran verdaderos quería intentar corresponderle, después de todo no tenia nada que perder, no le quedaba nada y solo lo tenia a él, Len estaba siendo muy suave con ella, fácilmente podía tomarla en contra de su voluntad pero en lugar de eso la tocaba con delicadeza y quizás era por que de verdad la quería, por eso ella iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo para quererlo tanto como él a ella.

Y aun si no podía amarlo… ser su muñequita sumisa y obediente era todo lo que podía hacer, al menos quería que estuviera complacido con ella ¿Qué mas daba? Si iba a pasar el resto de su vida con él.

-Eres muy hermosa Rin-dijo acariciando con dulzura su mejilla.

-No es justo… tu también deberías…-dijo abriendo su bata intentando esconder su rubor y el temblor de sus manos.

-¿Tan ansiosa estas por continuar querida?-inquirió con una sonrisa burlona susurrándole al oído y haciendo que la chica se tensara, estaba consiente de lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

-Solo… no me hagas daño-pidió con un toque de ternura y nerviosismo.

-Lo intentare-lazó su bata al suelo para quedar tan desnudo como ella y se posiciono sobre la rubia enlazando sus manos.

Rin cerró fuertemente los ojos y gimió audible cuando sintió a Len comenzar a adentrarse a su estrecha intimidad, no era muy fácil considerando que el cuerpo de Len estaba muy desarrollado comparado con el de la chica que apenas contaba con 16 anos de edad, el joven avanzó con toda la delicadeza que podía entre las estrechas paredes intentando no lastimarla, todo el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció cuando él finalmente llegó a la barrera que la marcaba como virgen.

-Tranquila Rin-le dijo él cuando la sintió apretar con fuerza sus manos y espero hasta que ella suavizó su agarre-¿Puedo continuar?

Ella solo cerró los ojos y asintió. El joven retrocedió un poco y de una sola estocada rompió su sello virginal reclamándola como suya y haciendo que ella soltara un grito de dolor que acalló con su boca mientras ella sentía un resbalón de sangre, fue algo muy apresurado pero considero que de esa manera seria menos doloroso, el rubio no concretó ningún movimiento brusco solo dándole pequeños besos y susurrándole palabras de aliento hasta que vio su rostro más calmado y comenzó a hacer ligeros círculos en su interior intentando dilatar su apretada entrada mientras ella soltaba apenas un suspiró.

-¿Ya no te duele?-le preguntó limpiando las pequeñas gotas saladas en el rostro de la chica.

-Mmm… no… ya no duele mucho-respondió tímidamente.

-Bien, entonces…-dijo comenzado a bombearse despacio en ella de forma que poco a poco se fuera olvidando de la sensación de dolor de hacia unos momentos.

Rin comenzó a sentir el calor de la fricción del miembro de Len contras las paredes de su intimidad generando una exquisita sensación de placer, pero el rubio estaba siendo demasiado lento, quería sentir más de él aunque en esos momentos no seria capaz de decírselo y lo único que podía hacer era soltar suspiros y suaves gemidos.

-¿Se siente bien Rin?-le preguntó seductoramente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

-Hmm…-asintió con la cabeza sumamente sonrojada.

-Entonces es hora de aumentar la intensidad-dijo complacido.

-¡Ah! Len… Len… ¡Kyaaa!-no pudo dejar de gemir al sentir el rápido bombeo del joven en su cuerpo…era algo exquisito combinado con los besos y las lamidas que Len le daba.

Len estaba embelesado con el hecho de que Rin por fin era completamente suya, tenerla así de esa forma era lo que siempre había deseado, se sentía en la gloria besándola y con cada embestida que le daba pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ella comenzaba a corresponder a sus caricias devolviéndole los besos recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo.

-Len… Len…-no paraba de decir su nombre entre suspiros y eso solo lo hacia adentrarse en ella con más fuerza llegando al interior que nadie más había profanado queriendo causar un gemido más alto que los demás, quería oírla gritar su nombre desenfrenadamente así que se introducía en ella con más rapidez mientras la chica intentaba controlar su volumen y sus gemidos.

-No te lo aguantes Rin, quiero escucharte así que siéntete libre de gritar tan alto como quieras, tus dulces gemidos son música para mis oídos.

-¡Len! ¡Len!-decía ya sin poder contenerse.

Finalmente Rin se sintió llegar a la cumbre tras lo que segundos después su interior fue llenado por una explosión proveniente de Len dejando esparcirse en ella sus fluidos sin querer separársele.

-Rin… Rin…-decía dándoles suaves besos por todo el rostro mientras ella no borraba su sonrojo aun avergonzada sintiendo su cuerpo algo débil y un poco adolorida de la parte baja.

El rubio finamente se separó de ella solo para cubrirla con las sabanas acomodándola en la cama lo más cera posible de él sin que ella se opusiera negándose a soltarla, la chica extrañamente no se sentía incomoda y con algo de nerviosismo abrazó el torso de Len mientras este no le quitaba la mirada y acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura esperando a que se quedara dormida primero que él.

-Mi Rin… toda mía-susurró besando su frente-Jamás te dejare ir.

-Len…-ella simplemente no sabia que decir después de lo que acababa de suceder y se alzó un poco para posar un fugaz beso sobre los labios de su prometido-Buenas noches-dijo acomodándose entre sus brazos para finalmente caer dormida.

El rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

-Duerme bien… Rihanna-dijo lo ultimo inaudiblemente.

.

.

.

La luz entró por las ventanas de la amplia habitación siendo Len el primero en despertarse seguido de Rin al hacer su movimiento.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo mientras ella al notar su desnudez se cubría con las sabanas muy apenada haciendo que el rubio soltara una risita.

-Después de lo que hicimos anoche no tienes de que avergonzarte-besó sus labios sin que ella pudiera reaccionar a tiempo-No es la primera ni la ultima vez que te veré desnuda querida-sonrió algo burlón.

La chica se puso muchos más roja que una cereza.

-Supongo… que me costara un poco acostumbrarme…

-¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño antes de ir a desayunar?

-¿Eh? ¿Juntos?-preguntó Rin con algo de sorpresa.

-Que tierna, claro que juntos-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomo su bata para cubrirse.

-Pe-pero…-tartamudeó, ninguna excusa que le diera serviría ya que habían hecho "eso" y pese a que se convenció a si misma de intentar ser una buena chica para Len todos los acercamientos rápidos que se daban entre ellos no podían evitar ponerla algo nerviosa y apenada.

-Tranquila, solo tomaremos un baño no te voy a hacer nada hasta que tu cuerpo se recupere o sino no me habría detenido por una sola ronda anoche-la rubia se tenso un poco ¿Es que realmente planeaba hacer el amor con ella mas de una sola vez?-Aun eres algo estrecha pero podemos arreglar eso-dijo dándole a Rin su bata.

-Solo nos tomaremos un baño ¿Verdad?-dijo un poco insegura de que Len verdaderamente no le hiciera algo pervertido.

-Mmm… depende-observo a su hermosa prometida detalladamente-Te ves un poco más recuperada tal vez podamos hacer "algo"-inquirió en tono coqueto sentándose a su lado para capturarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

-Len…-suspiró ella al tiempo que él la recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama.


	6. En espera de una tragedia

**Pues tal vez no me salio tan mal el lemmon como esperaba ¡Gracias por comentar! Pues bien, entonces creo que escribere otro pero tendran que aguardar hasta el capitulo 8**

Capitulo 6: En espera de una tragedia

El lugar estaba iluminado por la débil luz que entraba por la rendija a ese tétrico lugar, el rubio se encontraba encadenado de las muñecas con su cuerpo colgando, sus ropas estaban algo sucias, rasgadas y manchadas con su propia sangre de aquella herida que nunca fue tratada, había fallado su misión, pero por suerte había sido el único de ellos que había caído cuando aquello se llevo acabo. Los pasos resonaron en aquel oscuro calabozo, no necesitó alzar el rostro para saber que se trataba de su verdugo, moriría pronto, lo sabia perfectamente.

-¿Ya piensas decirme donde se encuentran tú compañero?-le preguntó Len al joven que respondía al nombre de Oliver.

-Jamás… te lo diré…no creíste que eras… el único que la estaba buscando ¿cierto?-dijo pausadamente mientras respiraba con dificultad, estaba muy en su limite y no resistiría alguna tortura más por parte del vampiro frente a él.

-Ya me estoy hartando de este jueguito, te habría perdonado la vida si hubieras hablado, pero no pienso correr más riesgos, tendré que eliminarte antes de que algo suceda, realmente no me esperaba que tú y Piko estuvieran siguiéndome el rastro, deberías estar honrado, en cuanto me entere salí rápidamente a verlos con la esperanza de encontrarlos-dijo la ultima línea en tono sarcástico refiriéndose al hecho de que ese asunto fue él que Kaito le informó y lo que lo hizo salir de la mansión apresuradamente.

-Disfruta mientras puedas Kagamine… no creas que por ser un miembro prestigioso del consejo de vampiros lo que hiciste se va a quedar impune, todos los sirvientes de la familia Minou actuaran en tú contra… Rihanna-sama no…

-Rihanna Minou esta muerta-interrumpió con voz fría, ese rubio no tenia ni siquiera el derecho de mencionar ese nombre-Tú y todos ellos debieron aceptarlo ya, jamás volverá.

-Lo hará… la confundida chica que tienes ahora en tú poder tarde o temprano lo va a saber todo no puedes ocultar la verdad para siempre, despertara del dulce sueño donde la mantienes.

-Antes de que todo eso suceda me encargare de que ella no pueda negarme-desenfundó la espada que traía y apuntó a su cuello-Y ni tú ni ellos pondrán evitarlo Oliver-con un rápido movimiento y sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar le cortó la cabeza dejando que la sangre salpicara por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Rin se encontraba regando las rosas del jardín, faltaba muy poco para el gran día de su boda y ya no se sentía tan incomoda con ello, Len era muy amable, cariñoso y atento con ella, la chica se preguntaba si era posible enamorarse tan rápido de una persona, quizás fuera por que él era guapo y la trataba como una princesa haciendo su corazón saltar cada vez que estaba cerca, lo único malo era que siempre la mantenía encerrada dentro del perímetro de la mansión pero a ella verdaderamente no le interesaba salir ¿Para que? No era como si pudiera ir a visitar a alguien o cosas por el estilo por lo que no consideraba necesario salir del lugar y extrañamente esa sensación se le hacia muy familiar.

-¿Adivina quien soy?-dijo un joven que ella reconocía perfectamente cubriendo sus ojos.

-Len…-esbozó inconscientemente una sonrisa y luego sintió los brazos del rubio rodear su cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste Rin?-le preguntó coquetamente mientras ella se daba la vuelta para corresponder el abrazó y el joven bajo sus manos hasta su cintura para acercarla más a él.

-Un poco, se me hizo raro despertar y no verte a mi lado-dijo algo avergonzada pues en muy poco tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con él, era un extraño sentimiento de comodidad ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban amor? Pero aun era muy pronto para que sintiera algo como eso… solo sabia que de alguna u otra forma lo quería-Y me sentí algo sola en el desayuno-la chica no se molesto en preguntar que había estado haciendo, aun cuando sintió en él un olor peculiar que no lograba recordar muy bien, ya que una de las reglas era jamás hacerle preguntas de adonde iba o que hacia.

-Lo lamento-besó su frente con dulzura-Tuve que resolver un asunto pero no te preocupes pasare contigo el resto del día ¿Te has probado el vestido que te compre?

-Ah, si, es muy hermoso-le sonrió.

-Me hubiera gustado ver como se te ve.

-No puedes hacer eso, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, ya sabes lo que dicen, es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda.

-Son solo supersticiones Rin-besó sus labios con suavidad-No creas en eso.

-Tampoco creía en los vampiros y mañana me caso con uno de ellos-se escudó la joven.

-¿Y?-dijo avanzando un paso y la rubia retrocedió un poco nerviosa ante su mirada fija y penetrante, el vampiro rápidamente la recostó en el césped quedando encima de ella.

-Len…

-Me muero por que llegue nuestra noche de bodas-susurró a su oreja en un tono seductor que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Pero si ya hemos…-sopesó un momento que palabras usar pues le daba pena decir que anteriormente ya habían hecho el amor y en especial por que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sucedido aquello-…Dormido juntos varias veces-concluyó cerrando los ojos avergonzada, no iba a negar que aquello le había gustado y se estaba adecuando un poco más al cuerpo de su amante pero seguía siendo un poco estrecha y cada vez que lo hacían para Rin era como la primera vez.

Len soltó una risita ante la pobre e inocente chica que yacía debajo de él.

-No te avergüences Rin, es normal entre las parejas-acaricio su mejilla-Pronto estaremos felizmente casados así que ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

El joven se presionó contra los suaves labios de la rubia introduciendo en su cavidad de inmediato su lengua para profundizar el beso, la chica apenas podía seguirle el paso lamiendo con algo de timidez sus labios sin esforzarse a librar una batalla en la que sabia que iba a perder.

Uno, dos, tres besos seguidos después del primero igual de intensos incitándola a continuar con aquello, Len le dio unos segundos de tregua dejándola jadeante mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

-No tienes nada de resistencia Rin-le dijo sonriente admirando la imagen de ella respirando irregularmente debajo de él, sumisa, obediente, totalmente a su merced.

-Len… aquí no…-dijo sabiendo perfectamente que a él no le importaba ni el lugar ni la hora pues no solo lo habían hecho en el baño y en su cama, sino también en la sala de música y hasta en su despacho-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana en la noche?-jadeó un poco al sentir como el rubio estampaba un beso en su cuello a pesar de que aquello ya era normal no podía dejar de sentir que era incorrecto que lo hicieran un día antes de la boda.

-Muy bien-esbozó una sonrisa-Hemos tenido suficiente por esta semana ¿No lo crees?-le dijo en un tono burlón-Pero después de la boda no te daré tregua.

-S-Si…-susurró recibiendo otro beso en los labios.

.

.

.

Rin estaba un poco ansiosa y nerviosa por su boda aun sin saber exactamente la razón cuando anteriormente ya se había convencido cientos de veces de que seria algo bueno.

-Le ha quedado hermoso Rin-sama-dijo Gumi satisfecha de cómo había dejado a la novia preparada.

-¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?

-Por supuesto, es la novia más bella que he visto en mi vida, Len-sama quedara complacido de lo linda que se ve, ya vera.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante-dijo la rubia.

-Rin-sama, ya esta todo listo, su padre la esta esperando para entregarla.

-Ah, si voy en un momento.

La boda tendría lugar en el jardín de la mansión y solo entraban las personas que tuvieran invitación, de esta forma Len se aseguraría de que no hubiera invitados indeseados y anteriormente esa misma medida era para impedir que la novia huyera aunque eso ya no era necesario, todo el lugar ya estaba preparado para celebrar la unión seguido de la recepción.

-Hija, te ves muy hermosa-le dijo Rei sonriendo falsamente, la verdad es que no podía estar menos interesado en lo que sucedía en la vida de Rin, desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con Rui de cuidar a esa pequeña que había aparecido a las puertas de su casa pero debido a que la pelinegra estaba muy emocionada no podía hacer nada, en esos momentos solo se encontraba ahí por que Len le había prometido darle el cheque con el resto del dinero acordado siempre y cuando la entregara en el altar.

-Me alegra que estés aquí padre-dijo siguiendo la actuación pues sabia perfectamente que no estaría ahí de no ser por Len además de que durante las dos semanas no había ido a visitarla ni una sola vez ni mandado un solo mensaje.

Por supuesto, Len también se encargó de que Miki asistiera, ellos habían sido personas muy importantes para Rin y después de todo era la ultima vez en sus vidas que ella los vería, le dijo a la pelirroja que su presencia lo tranquilizaría un poco y que tenia cosas de que hablar con ella después de que aquella unión se efectuara, la había convencido de que de no haber sido por que el matrimonio con Rin se había acordado desde hacia unos años de haberla conocido primero se habría casado con ella, que realmente no amaba a Rin que incluso aunque se casara con la rubia no iba a dejar de pensar en ella, por supuesto, ser la amante de Len no era algo que a Miki le desagradara mientras supiera que la prefería a ella por sobre a Rin y con un par de trucos sucios logró hacer que la joven se hiciera presente.

Ah, algo tan tonto con el amor, todas caen por una sonrisa y un trato amble ¿No es verdad? Nadie en realidad sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de Len, tan fácil podía fingir caer en el amor con alguien ¿Realmente alguien había ganado su corazón? La única respuesta para ello fue una bella vampiresa… la única que lo rechazó.

La ceremonia fue muy rápida y concisa mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse así que cuando todo terminó y la fiesta inició ya había oscurecido, el padre de Rin no dudó en retirarse de inmediato pues en ningún momento el trato establecía que debía quedarse a la fiesta, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por el rubio que aprovechó que Rin hablaba con algunos de sus familiares.

-Señorita Miki-dijo sosteniendo su mano antes de que la joven llegara a la salida-Le recomiendo que se quede hasta la hora del brindis, le aseguro que vera algo muy interesante-sonrió malignamente el rubio ante lo que tenia planeado.

En la mesa principal de aquella gigante sala se encontraban los novios sentados y tomados de la mano, Rin aun no podía asimilar que ya se encontraba casada con el vampiro rubio por eso en todo momento no dejaba de ver todo su entorno con sorpresa creyendo que posiblemente todo era un sueño del que pronto iba a despertar pero la cálida mano de Len enlazada con la suya le hacia ver su realidad, extrañamente se sentía feliz, como si eso hubiera sido algo que siempre había deseado.

-Creo que es hora de que tú y yo bailemos ¿No lo crees?-dijo el joven poniéndose de pie-Señorita ¿Seria tan amable de concederme esta pieza?

Rin rió al ver la forma galante y formal en la que el joven le había pedido el baile, en especial cuando eso no era necesario por que ya estaban casados.

-Felizmente le concedo el honor de bailar conmigo, pero he de advertirle que no soy buena bailarina así que aténgase a las consecuencias-dijo tomando su mano mientras era guiada a la pista por él.

Rodeó con un brazo su cadera de ella manteniéndola lo más cerca posible y comenzó a danzar con la hermosa chica, se mantuvo dirigida por Len bailando muy apegada.

-¿Esta cercanía es por que realmente no quieres que se me separe de ti o para ocultar lo pésima que eres bailando?

-¡Len!-se quejó tiernamente sonrojada.

-Lo siento, es solo que es divertido verte reaccionar de esa manera.

-S-si te hace feliz… estoy algo contenta-desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Mi linda Rin-dijo juntando su frente con la de ella-Te amo.

-Yo…-dudó un segundo, no podía decirle que lo amaba con lo poco que habían estado juntos-También te quiero-dijo finalmente.

-Algún día hare que puedas decírmelo, quizás por ahora no puedas corresponderme plenamente pero lo harás, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, al menos me alegra que mi matrimonio halla sido contigo y no con cualquier desconocido… tú has sido muy gentil y cálido conmigo…-dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Me alegra oír eso-sonrió Len.

Miki miraba le escena un tanto enojada, pero el rubio debía aparentar que la quería así que la pelirroja espero hasta que la feliz pareja se dirigió a su mesa y Len llamó la atención de todos con el tintineo de la copa.

-Señoras y señores, me encantaría hacer un brindis-dijo alzando su copa de vino-Por este día y por esta feliz unión.

-¡Arriba los novios!-gritaron al brindar.

Rin chocó su copa con la se ahora esposo.

-Por ti querida-dijo de forma que solo ella lo escuchara y bebió su vino, acción que fue imitada por la chica.

La rubia tan solo dio un par de tragos cuando se pudo percatar del extraño sabor que el vino había dejado, sin tener control de su cuerpo retrocedió soltando la copa y esta se quebró al impactar contra el suelo para la sorpresa de todos los invitados y mucho más de Miki, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo arder, era como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, llevo sus manos a su garganta sintiendo que se asfixiaba, podía reconocer muy bien aquel sabor, miró al rubio quien puso una expresión de preocupación pero sus ojos le decían que todo eso ya había sido planeado.

-Len…-susurró antes de desplomarse al suelo y comenzar a retorcerse del dolor que sentía en esos momentos mientras no paraba de repetir el nombre del vampiro sin poder decir nada más.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!-se acercó su esposo fingiendo estar preocupado para examinarla mientras muchos murmullos se escuchaban por toda la sala.

La conmoción se adueño del lugar mientras miraban como la joven era inundada por aquella sensación que poco a poco la iba asesinando por dentro.

-¡Un doctor! ¡Traigan a un doctor!-gritó una mujer.

-Resiste querida-decía el vampiro rubio sosteniendo su mano y levantándola con su brazo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Len… tú… ¡Ah!-gritó de dolor sin poder articular más palabras.

Miki recordó las palabras que el rubio le había dicho hacia algunos momentos _"Le recomiendo que se quede hasta la hora del brindis, le aseguro que vera algo muy interesante"._

Los gritos de la joven dejaron de escucharse pues se había quedado consiente por el dolor, uno de los invitados que era precisamente un doctor se abrió paso entre la gente y finalmente llegó a donde el novio sostenía el cuerpo inerte se su esposa, rápidamente se inclinó a examinar el estado de la chica y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su pulso.

Los murmullos de desconcierto comenzaron a escuchar por todo el lugar en espera del diagnostico del doctor sobre el estado de la rubia.

El doctor soltó la mano de la chica con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza.

-No tiene pulso y no respira… Esta muerta.


	7. Resentimiento

Capitulo 7: Resentimiento

Él le entregó su vida, su amor, su corazón… todo… pero nunca pareció ser suficiente, esa tierna chica de largos cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos del mismo tono lo destrozó. Riqueza, poder, la complacía haciendo realidad sus deseos y cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, pero al final ella jamás lo amo.

-Miku…-dijo atónito tras encontrar a su prometida en pleno acto con un pelirrojo.

Ese día Len sintió que algo se quebró en él.

Su querida y adorada Miku no era más que una maldita traidora, una doble cara que fingía ser tierna e inocente pero en realidad solo era una interesada manipuladora, nunca fue quien él creyó que era.

Lo mató a él y a ella la encerró.

Disfrutó. Disfrutó cada segundo que la torturaba y escuchaba sus gritos, aun en sus últimas ella lo maldijo y le echó en cara que nadie jamás lo amaría, todas las mujeres se le acercarían solo por interés y jamás encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad.

Pensó que no lo necesitaba, no le importó para nada.

Desde aquella vez Len siempre estuvo un poco resentido con las mujeres, hermosas criaturas llenas de engaños y artimañas, todas eran iguales, todas y cada una de ella solo se veían atraídos por su físico y sus riquezas, por eso jamás tomo las cosas enserio con ninguna de ellas, solo eran juguetes, juguetes para satisfacer su deseo sexual y solo las usaba como tal, no le importaba si alguna de ellas desarrollaba un sentimiento más que atracción por él.

¿Cuántas hermosas jóvenes ya habían pasado por su cama? Perdió la cuenta pero realmente no era como si le interesara, muy pronto se aburrió de ese juego, sin importar que mujer tomara siempre era lo mismo, ninguna de ellas lograba hacer que esa sensación de vacio que Miku dejo desapareciera.

Pensó que tal vez tener a solo una y hacerle cosas diferentes le quitaría el aburrimiento, pero aquella a la que escogió no lograba dejarlo complacido.

Hasta que la conoció a ella…

Rubia y de ojos azules igual que su ultima conquista, sin embargo totalmente pura y tierna, desde el momento en que la vio despertó algo en él, al principio creyó sin lugar a dudas que ella era como todas las demás pero con solo unos minutos de hablar con ella se dio cuenta de lo distinta que era, ella no solo era una hermosa vampiresa sino también una chica llena de dulzura y bondad que jamás creyó encontrar en ninguna mujer, quería tenerla sin importar que, ella era perfecta, era como su otra mitad, dos partes de uno solo que encajaban perfectamente y se sentía más completo de lo que era con Miku.

Rihanna…

Una vampira de sangre pura igual que él perteneciente a la casa Minou del cual ella y su padre eran los únicos representantes, la joven era amiga de la servidumbre quienes en realidad la adoraban y no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera por ella y darían hasta su propia vida para mantenerla a salvo.

Todos los sirvientes la querían y cuidaban e incluso preocupándose en exceso por ella ya que Rihanna era algo débil debido a que jamás en su vida había bebido sangre humana, eso fue principalmente por que la joven consideraba sus vidas como algo muy valioso, ellos siendo tan frágiles se esforzaban día con día por sobrevivir en un mundo del que fácilmente podían ser borrados a diferencia de la mayoría de los vampiros que veían la vida como algo insignificante dada su longevidad, por eso los admiraba e incluso alguna vez deseo ser como ellos, ella era realmente amable y siempre pensaba en los demás primero que en ella.

Pero su misma bondad y dulzura eran un problema, su belleza y ternura la hacían inalcanzable para él.

Demasiado lejana… y por culpa de su pasado un amor correspondido pero negado.

.

.

.

Ella se veía realmente hermosa y apacible, parecía un bello ángel tomado una siesta, cualquiera habría creído eso de no ser por que estaba recostada en aquel ataúd que se encontraba en medio de la sala llena de personas que vestían de negro.

La policía había interrogado a todos los presentes, al parecer Rin había sido envenenada y muerto segundos después de aquello pero a pesar de que tenían a varios sospechosos no habían pruebas concretas para apresar a ninguno, algunos familiares llevaron arreglos florares e incluso Rei se presentó al velorio sin poder creer que su hija había muerto.

Len contorneo el rostro de la joven sintiendo su tersa y suave piel, esbozó una sonrisa algo siniestra y complacida, ella se veía tan linda hundida en ese sueño, rodeada de rosas blancas que hacían conjunto con el vestido de bodas que aun traía puesto.

-Joven Kagamine-se acercó un señor-Mi más sincero pésame, es una lastima que su esposa halla muerto después de la boda… ¿Qué piensa hacer a partir de ahora?-dijo entre triste y preocupado pensando en el dolor por el que el novio estaba pasando y tanto se esforzaba en ocultar.

-Regresare a mi país natal, la enterrare en ese lugar, quiero que su tumba este haya para que se me haga fácil ir a visitarla-dijo fingiendo estar afligido mientras muy en el interior se burlaba de lo crédulos que eran los humanos.

-De verdad lamento lo que le paso… el señor Rei también esta en shock, primero muere su esposa y ahora su hija.

-Si…-volteó a ver que cierta pelirroja acababa de llegar-Discúlpeme.

Miki sonrió al verlo dirigirse hacia ella y camino de inmediato entre los pasillos de la mansión guiándolo a una de las muchas habitaciones en donde ninguno de los invitados escuchara el asunto que tenían que tratar.

El vampiro cerró la puerta de aquella extensa recamara con seguro y se acercó con lentitud a la pelirroja que le sonreía coquetamente incitándole a acercársele.

-Fuiste tú ¿No es verdad Len?-le dijo claramente refiriéndose al asesinato de Rin muy en el fondo sintiéndose contenta de que Rin estuviera fuera del camino y no hubiera nadie quien pudiera reclamarle sus amoríos con el rubio.

-Fue una muy buena estrategia ¿No lo crees?-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos con suavidad.

-Fue perfecta, sin duda culparan a alguno de tus sirvientes ya que fueron los únicos relacionados con la comida y el vino ¿Qué tipo de veneno usaste?-dijo rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos muy coquetamente.

-¿Eso importa ahora?-preguntó besando sus labios.

-Tienes razón, no importa-le devolvió el beso.

-Aunque ¿Qué no se suponía que era tú amiga?-dijo haciendo la retroceder para establecerla contra la pared y comenzar a besar su cuello-Creí que estarías un poco más triste por su muerte.

-¿Mi amiga?-dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendida y soltó una risita mientras sentía como Len la seguía tocando, no le importaba tener sexo con él en ese mismo instante, ya lo habían hecho anteriormente (Aunque solamente dos veces) cuando después del anuncio del compromiso él fue a buscarla y le confeso que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella-Rin creyó que éramos amigas, esa chica es demasiado tonta e ingenua, la verdad jamás la considere mi amiga, todo aquello fue solo actuación, fingía ser su amiga solo para burlarme de ella con las chicas en la ciudad, ella era tan crédula… fue tan fácil hacerla sentir culpable el día que anunciaste el compromiso. Aun que me hubiera gustado verla destrozada cuando se enterara de que su amado prometido prefirió a su mejor amiga-inquirió en tono burlón.

La pelirroja siempre había querido que algo malo le sucediera a Rin, estaba harta de que todo en la vida de la rubia fuera perfecto, a sus ojos ella tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, una madre y un padre amorosos, sirvientes que la querían y una belleza total que atraía a todos los jóvenes, por eso ella se puso feliz cuando Rui murió en un accidente y Rei la culpo por ello volviéndose frio y distante.

Len le había dicho Miki que el compromiso había sido establecido desde que eran niños y sus padres lo obligaron a reafirmarlo, que había caído enamorado de ella desde el instante en el que sus ojos se toparon y desde entonces había tenido un par de aventuras con la pelirroja, claro, con ella no fue tan delicado como con Rin.

-Je… eres igual a ella-dijo sin parar de atender a la chica que en ese momento estaba perdida en las caricias sin prestar atención del comentario y finalmente el joven se detuvo lamiendo su cuello-Eres igual a Miku-dijo alzando la vista para mostrarle sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

Miki se parecía mucho a la hija que probablemente habría tenido Miku con Akaito y eso solo lo hacia enfurecer y la odiaba mucho más por atreverse a lastimar a Rin y hacer que llorara.

-Len…-dijo pegándose a la pared los más que pudo algo asustada.

-Igual a Miku… una doble cara-dijo poniendo sus manos en el cuello de la chica con un ligero apretón-Y pensar que Rin en verdad se preocupaba por ti-dijo entre dientes apretando más el cuello de la pelirroja mientras ella asustada intentaba liberarse-Ella me entregó su sangre, su cuerpo y su alma, todo, con tal de evitar que tú fueras mi objetivo.

-Len… me asfixias-dijo difícilmente ante la sensación sofocante en su cuello, sentía como el oxigeno comenzaba a hacerle falta.

-Ni siquiera vale la pena beber tú sangre ¿Creíste enserio que te elegiría por sobre Rin? Ella no solo es hermosa y amable, tiene todo lo que tú jamás tendrás, casi siento pena por ti.

Ella la hirió ¿Cuántas veces había fingido ser su amiga solo para burlarse de ella y desear que cosas malas le sucedieran? Nadie le hace eso a Rin, nadie tienen derecho de lastimarla o hacer que sus ojos rebosen de lagrimas, absolutamente nadie debía ser parte de su vida porque de ser así él tendría que lastimar a su amada, por que a el vampiro realmente no le importa la felicidad de Rin, cualquiera de sus expresiones, aun si le dirige a el puro odio, tendrá la satisfacción de que solo pensara en él y será solo de él.

-Len…-decía ya sin aliento desesperada intentando liberarse de las garras del vampiro pero él no cambiaba en ningún momento su expresión de enojo hasta que la joven lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse.

El rubio la soltó dejándola caer al suelo inerte, ella ya estaba muerta esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan.

.

.

.

El pelinegro estaba parado frente al cuerpo inerte de su hija sabiendo perfectamente que esa seria la última vez que la vería, aun creía que en cualquier momento la rubia despertaría sonriente pidiéndole disculpas por la broma pesada, pero sabía muy bien que eso no sucedería.

Colocó una sola rosa dorada en la oreja de la chica, su último familiar también había muerto primero que él, tal vez era un castigo por mostrarse tan desinteresado en su hija, por el resentimiento que había tenido con ella al culparla de lo que le sucedió a Rui a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que aquel accidente nunca fue su culpa y al final tenia que admitir que su perdida termino por dolerle.

-Señor Kagene…-llamó su atención Len que estaba detrás de él.

-Tengo entendido que hoy es su ultimo día aquí-dijo Rei volteándose para ver al rubio que acababa de llegar a la sala donde ya el señor Kagene había pedido verlo.

-Si, estoy apunto de retirarme… yo… de verdad siento lo que sucedió con su hija-dijo en un tono un poco serio.

-No es su culpa joven Kagamine, jamás creí que fuera precisamente Miki quien la envenenara y todo a causa de este compromiso.

-Con más razón me siento culpable, cuando me confesó que se deshizo de ella para que estuviéramos juntos simplemente no me pude contener… y la maté, aunque fue en defensa propia y la policía ya se ha encargado de todo, dada su obsesión no tuve alternativa.

-Miki parecía una muy buena chica… aun no puedo asimilar lo que hizo.

-Nadie se lo esperaba, pero las chicas de la ciudad comprobaron que Miki tenía razones para asesinarla, dijeron que siempre hablaba mal de ella y parecía tener algún resentimiento.

-Tampoco puedo aceptar la muerte de mi hija… quizás no haya sido el mejor padre, incluso solía ser muy frio y distante con ella, pero en ningún momento desee que algo como esto le sucediera-dijo afligido.

-Lo comprendo bien señor Kagene yo tampoco puedo asimilarlo, tal y como esta en estos momentos nos hace pensar que pareciera que solo esta durmiendo y abrirá los ojos en cualquier momento ¿No es verdad?

-Si, pero ella ya no despertara-dijo dando media vuelta para salir de aquella sala-Mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de su esposa, transferiré de inmediato el dinero del trato a su cuenta y deseo que le vaya bien en su viaje.

-Lo del dinero no será necesario, a mi no me hace falta, un trato es un trato y yo logre casarme con ella, tómelo como una remuneración por los gastos del velorio.

-Aun así creo que no es correcto quedármelo, casi se siente como si hubiera comprado su muerte.

-Si no se lo queda déselo a otra persona que lo necesite, yo no lo pienso aceptar de vuelta y en verdad le agradezco que me deje enterrarla en mi país natal.

-De esa forma es mejor-dijo aun de espaldas al Kagamine antes de retomar su camino y salir de la mansión-Usted sin duda debió quererla.

-No tiene idea de cuanto.

-Lo imagino, es por eso que considero que es mejor que se la lleve, se sentirá feliz de recibir flores seguidamente de usted, en cambio yo… ni siquiera seria capaz de pararme frente a su tumba…

-Entiendo… pondré flores para ella por usted, las rosas doradas son sus favoritas ¿Verdad?

-Si… lo son-sonrió tristemente para después retirarse.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación dejando solo a Len quien esbozo una sonrisa complacida. Todo había salido de acorde a su plan, casi lamentaba tener que alejar a Rei de Rin ya que muy en el fondo si la quería de forma paternal, pero todo aquello había sido necesario.

Había seducido a Miki con total intención de usarla solo como una mera pieza de ajedrez sacrificada, incluso tener que fingir que su amor por ella era verdadero y que la prefería por encima de Rin le causaba nauseas, la odiaba, la odiaba por que era exactamente como Miku, fingiendo ser un tierno ángel cuando en realidad no era mas que una ramera.

La "muerte" de Rin aseguraba que ya no habría nadie interesado en arrebatársela, el plan de haber inculpado a Miki de su muerte había salido a la perfección, por supuesto, con algo de buena actuación, evidencias de que la pelirroja se había obsesionado con él a tal grado de matar a Rin, que ella se le confesó para después amenazarlo de muerte por lo que tuvo que asesinarla en defensa propia y un soborno a un par de oficiales que sospechaban de todo el teatro que él armó, pudo fácilmente salir libre del caso, era el plan perfecto para hacer desaparecer a Rin y también como protección por si alguna vez ella quería volver a esa ciudad.

Ahora Rin en verdad no tendría a nadie más que él, solo tenia una preocupación más pero se encargaría de eso después… nadie más se acercaría a ella.

Se acercó a donde el cuerpo de su ahora esposa reposaba plácidamente… tan linda y apetecible… se inclinó lentamente aspirando su embriagante aroma que tanto era de su adoración, rozó con suavidad sus labios con los de ella mientras la joven seguía permaneciendo inerte y fría.

Ah, no le molestaría que se quedara dormida para siempre, el solo contemplarla de esa manera viéndola toda suya lo hacia la persona más feliz del mundo, parecía una hermosa muñequita de porcelana y como su muñequita podía jugar con ella cuanto quisiera y la rubia no se resistiría a nada, ella podría sentir y escuchar lo que sucediese en su entorno pero su frágil cuerpo no haría ningún movimiento, pero eso seria una medida extrema en caso de que sus planes a futuro fallen.

Besó los labios de la chica con lentitud y dulzura para luego separársele, acarició sus cabellos deleitándose con lo sedosos que eran y esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-No tardes en despertar querida-susurró para luego retirarse dejando a la chica sumida en ese sueño del que al despertar se encontraría en un mundo diferente.


	8. Despertar

Capitulo 8: Despertar

Dolor… era todo lo que podía sentir, mientras estaba inconsciente había perdido la noción del tiempo sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder en llamas, era un dolor agudo que lentamente se extendía por todo su cuerpo, no podía ver, no podía oír y no se podía mover.

Finalmente, de forma inesperada, abrió los ojos encontrándose desconcertada del lugar que la rodeaba, al parecer estaba en el centro de una extraña habitación encima una amplia mesa de mármol sobre una sabana de hermosas rosas blancas. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad intentando controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo mientras aun sentía algo de dolor intentando llegar a la puerta, se llevó una mano sobre el corazón sintiéndose agitada y respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo aun estaba caliente.

Logró avanzar un poco mirando su reflejo en un espejo colgado de una pared a su derecha y con algo de esfuerzo se acercó a él, ella era de alguna manera un poco diferente, su cuerpo y su rostro se veían aun más llamativos y en especial por que sus ojos ahora eran de un hermoso y brillante color carmín, se sintió un poco asustada y retrocedió pegándose a la pared.

-Veo que ya has despertado Rin-dijo Len con una sonrisa algo maliciosa cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

-No fue vino… si no sangre… Len tú me…-sintió una punzada en el corazón mientras sus latidos resonaban por todo su cuerpo y su garganta ardía de una forma abrumadora.

-¿Qué sucede Rin? ¿Tienes sed?-inquirió en tono burlón acercándose a lentos pasos hacia la hermosa chica apoyada contra la pared que aun tenia puesto su bello vestido de bodas, se veía tan vulnerable en esos momentos… que le daban ganas de saltar sobre ella.

-¿Qué fue lo… que me hiciste?-preguntó difícilmente cuando él ya se encontraba a tan solo un par de pasos de ella mientras la rubia sentía sus colmillos crecer y sus instintos le decían que se lanzara al cuello del joven para perforarlo pero su lado racional se negaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? Simple Rin-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos mientras la joven intentaba liberarse-Te has convertido en lo que siempre debiste ser-dijo acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que ella se tensara, él sonrió, amaba esas reacciones de su parte-Sabes… solo el 5% de los humanos sobrevive a la transformación-no necesitaba explicarle pues la rubia ya sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-¿Estas diciéndome… que puede haber muerto?-preguntó sin creerlo.

-Por supuesto que no, era más que seguro que despertarías, por otro lado debes estar sedienta-dijo apretándola más contra su cuerpo para que al sentir su aroma dejara de resistirse a sus impulsos.

-No… yo no… yo no quiero ser una vampira ¡¿Por que me hiciste esto?!-sollozó apretando sus puños contra el pecho del joven mientras intentaba con desesperación alejarse de su cuello.

-Para que te quedes conmigo por siempre, eras demasiado frágil siendo una humana, esa condición no te permitiría vivir conmigo en un mundo lleno de vampiros, habría querido conceder tú deseo y mantenerte como humana-susurró a su oído al tiempo que la joven se estremeció por su aliento, de nuevo el sensual rubio estaba haciendo trizas su defensa-Pero habría tenido que mantenerte en un profundo sueño para preservar por siempre tú belleza y así jamás te perdería, aun puedo hacerlo… tenerte como mi hermosa muñequita de porcelana y hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana-lamió su cuello solo provocando a la aturdida y confundida chica.

-Len… detente-dijo difícilmente, lo único en su mente era morderlo y con él demasiado cerca era muy complicado resistirse, se mantenía en pie solamente por que era sostenida por el astuto vampiro, pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a fallar si él rubio no se alejaba.

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo Rin, bebe de mi sangre para que te conviertas en una vampira completa-dijo presionando más la cabeza de la joven contra su cuello.

-No…-decía temblorosa con lagrimas desbordando por sus celestes ojos, no quería convertirse en una criatura de la noche que necesita beber sangre para sobrevivir-No quiero… Len… déjame por favor…

-Rin-dijo sutilmente-Si no bebes de mi sangre morirás, el dolor que sientes en estos momentos no es nada comparado con el que sentirás si no lo haces… se a lo que le temes, pero todo estará bien, solo basta con que te alimentes con mi sangre, estaré siempre a tu lado y nadie más saldrá herido-la convenció acariciando su cabeza.

La rubia estaba algo fuera de si por lo que a pesar de no comprender no le prestó importancia a sus palabras, jadeaba con la respiración irregular intentando alejarse del cuello de Len si lo mordía estaba condenada a ser como ellos… y ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso?

Él no la dejaría morir, seria por las buenas o por las malas pero terminaría atada a el rubio y ella lo sabia perfectamente, lo supo desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de su obsesión, no la había lastimado… hasta ahora… cuando creyó que la había traicionado mirándola con esa sonrisa después de la boda se sintió a desfallecer… inexplicablemente le había dolido ¿Por qué?

Ah, si… era demasiado tarde, se había enamorado de Len.

Sin pleno control de su cuerpo perforó el cuello de rubio con sus colmillos empezando a succionar su sangre, la sensación era deliciosa, ahora entendía muy bien por que Len no se detenía cuando la mordía a ella, lo había hecho en más de una ocasión siempre dejándola algo mareada por la cantidad de sangre que ingería, la sangre de Len era tan exquisita que no se detuvo hasta que se quedó satisfecha y finalmente se separó con un poco de aquel liquido rojo resbalando por la conmensura de sus labios.

Por supuesto que el drenado de sangre no le afectó mucho a Len y eso se debía a la diferencia corporal entre ellos, la rubia aun tenía el cuerpo de una joven de dieciséis o diecisiete años mientras él era más maduro por lo tanto la sangre de Rin que él tomaba era mucho más de la que ella le quitaba a él.

Len lamió la sangre hasta los labios de Rin.

-Buena chica-dijo aprisionándola contra la pared con un movimiento un poco brusco para comenzar a besarla con pasión y deseo, la rubia intentó negarse pero sentía que en verdad necesitaba esas cálidas caricias de él y resistirse no servía de nada, Len mordió su labio inferior creando acceso a su boca para saborearla gustosamente y ella gimió desesperada por liberarse.

-Len Nn…-el vampiro de inmediato dirigió su atención al punto sensible en el cuello de su amada, necesitaba tenerla en ese mismo instante, habían pasado dos largas semanas desde la última vez que llevaron a cabo… sus actividades y quería sentir toda su piel desnuda de nuevo, prácticamente estaba desesperado, sediento y hambriento de ella, la bella joven frente a él lo había intoxicado.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te daría tregua querida-dijo burlonamente deslizando el cierre del vestido de la joven y deshaciéndose de este que cayó a los pies de la muchacha dejándola únicamente en ropa interior que constaba de su sujetador, unas bragas y unas medias que llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Al darse cuenta del movimiento del hábil rubio la chica de inmediato quiso detenerlo.

-Nnn… No, Len-dijo intentando empujarlo lejos pero en respuesta el joven vampiro rápidamente tomó las muñecas de la que orgullosamente podía llamar su esposa y las sostuvo con una mano arriba de su cabeza para disminuir los forcejeos con ella mientras con su otra mano recorría todo el cuerpo de la joven que al instante se tensó.

-Es mejor que no luches Rin o me veré obligado a tomarte por la fuerza.

Ante estas palabras la rubia tembló sin dejar de forcejear para alejarlo y Len mordió un poco su cuello para indicarle que no estaba jugando.

-¡AH! ¡Len!-gimió adolorida mientras el vampiro lamia la sangre de la mordida que acababa de darle, ella tenía miedo y él adoraba verla con miedo.

-Te lo dije, deja de resistirte y no seré tan duro contigo, por otro lado si continuas eso lo haría más interesante-sonrió enigmáticamente para después besar sus labios con suavidad sin ser correspondido pues la chica aun estaba un poco asustada y aturdida de la brusquedad con la que él la estaba atacando.

-Len… me vas a lastimar, por favor… para…-rogó la chica.

-No te niegues Rin, o esto solo serás más difícil para ti-lamió la mejilla de la chica haciéndola cerrar fuertemente los ojos y que soltara un suspiro.

-No sigas…-pidió ella sintiendo como comenzaba a dejar marcas rojizas por su cuello y arriba de sus pechos mientras aun mantenía sostenidas fuertemente sus muñecas.

-¿Estas segura…-comenzó a bajar la mano que tenia libre por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta introducirla en su ropa interior que ya estaba húmeda y al presionar sus dedos contra su intimidad se ganó un gemido seguido de jadeos-de que quieres que me detenga?-le preguntó burlón mirándola con lujuria.

-Por favor…-apenas alcanzó a decir con la respiración agitada hasta que sintió como el vampiro introducida sus dedos en ella-¡Len!-gimió esta vez mucho más alto.

-Tus labios dicen que me detenga, pero tu cuerpo reacciona de esta manera ¿Qué supones que debo hacer Eh, Rin?-siguió atendiendo su cuello mordiendo un poco su piel para dejarle marcas mucho más duraderas para que a cualquiera que las viera le quedara en claro que ella es su pertenencia.

-Ah…hmm…-comenzó a suspirar la chica sin dejar de retorcerse al tiempo que el vampiro seguía bombeando sus dedos en ella, pese a todo aun se sentía algo débil y no era como si en verdad pudiera hacerle frente a Len para que se detenga, solo podía dejar que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, así fue desde el principio y muy probablemente así seguiría siendo.

El rubio siguió con su trabajo hasta que Rin sintió todas sus fuerzas desvanecerse y se dejo resbalar agitada tras su reciente clímax, Len sonrió.

-Realmente no tienes ni un poco de resistencia Rin-dijo inclinándose hacia la chica y acariciando su cabello.

-No ahora-susurró pesadamente intentando regular su respiración.

El joven la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó suavemente en la mesa de las rosas donde ella había estado durmiendo. Se apoyo en una rodilla y comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo una las medias de la rubia con suavidad prosiguiendo después con la otra y al termino de la acción besó su pierna izquierda haciendo que Rin se sonrojara.

-Len… ¿Qué estas…?... ¡Kya!-gritó al sentir como el vampiro perforaba su piel y lamia la sangre de la reciente herida y continuó dejando marcas y mordiscos por toda la extensión de su pierna-¡Detente, me estas lastimando!-dio un gritó ahogado intentando empujarlo.

El rubio se puso de pie y con un rápido movimiento se quito la corbata y tomó las manos de Rin atándolas fuertemente a su espalda haciendo que soltara un quejido y acto seguido la recostó sobre esa manta de rosas blancas.

-Ahora que eres completamente mía me asegurare de dejar pruebas de ello… y ¿Qué mejor manera que dejando marcas por cada rincón de tú cuerpo?-dijo estando a horcajadas sobre ella con una sonrisa puramente sádica.

-¿Marcas? Tu… ¡Len!-cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir nuevamente los colmillos del vampiro en su hombro derecho y unas gotas de su sangre mancharon las rosas de carmín mientras el rubio prosiguió con intenciones de colorear de rojo los pétalos sobre los que su amada reposaba.

El cuerpo de Rin se llenó de una extraña sensación de dolor y placer pues mientras Len seguía dándole mordiscos también acariciaba con suavidad la blanca piel de la rubia que de a poco se iba tornando rojiza, las lágrimas comenzaron a rebosar de los ojos de la chica mientras cada vez más débilmente intentaba liberarse.

-No sigas…-le rogó ella una vez más pero su plegaria caían en oídos sordos mientras intentaba reprimir desesperadamente sus suspiros-Len… para… por favor… por favor… me duele.

-Shhh Rin-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los suaves labios de la chica-El único sonido que quiero oír de tú boca son gemidos mientras dices mi nombre si eres buena chica y lo haces, entonces seré suave contigo-dijo para después besar su frente y limpiar las lagrimas de la joven.

Con un rasguño se deshizo del sujetador de a joven y se concentró en sus hermosos y redondeados senos, los estrujó ganándose un gemido muy subido de tono que le fue imposible contener a la joven pues Len sabia que aquella era su parte más sensible, comenzó a masajearla atacando ferozmente la boca de la rubia que no dejaba de retorcerse aunque al final sabia que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y sus fuerzas estaban acabadas.

El vampiro bajo los besos a sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos, a este punto los gemidos de Rin eran imposibles de reprimir y resonaron por toda la habitación pero ella aun se negaba a decir su nombre incluso cuando llegó a su clímax por segunda vez esa noche. Len sonrió ampliamente al verla respirar con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba con sus ojos entre cerrados, sus largos cabellos dorados estaban desordenados y su piel blanca estaba llena de marcas rojizas dejadas por él mientras que algunos pétalos se habían teñido de carmín.

-Nee Rin, no te he escuchado decir mi nombre ¿Es que no lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo?-sonrió de nuevo causándole a la chica un escalofrío, siguió respirando agitada pero presiono sus labios para que de ellos no saliera ni una palabra.

-Ah, ya veo…-acomodó un par de mechones de la rubia-Así que así va a ser…-se acercó peligrosamente a su oído dándole una mordida a su lóbulo-Me estas obligando a hacerte obedecer, te haré gemir mi nombre como nunca antes lo habías hecho-susurró en un tono sumamente seductor que hizo que Rin se estremeciera.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer?-preguntó con un poco de miedo ante la sonrisa satisfactoria del rostro de Len que aun no se desvanecía, el había provocado precisamente lo que quería, esa expresión en el rostro de la chica era sumamente exquisita.

-Oh, ya veras…

El joven bajo a la cadera de la chica y comenzó a deslizar sus bragas al tiempo que la rubia cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo seguido duces y delicados besos subiendo por sus piernas hasta sus muslos y se alarmó haciéndose a la idea del siguiente movimiento del vampiro.

-No lo ha…. ¡Hiaaaa!-gimió la chica sintiendo como Len estampaba un beso en su zona intima y se retorció de inmediato-Nnn… Ah.

El rubio sostuvo sus piernas manteniendo a la chica quieta mientras comenzaba a lamer sus pliegues.

-Ya no…. Ah, detente Nnn ¡Kya!-gimió más alto al sentir la lengua de Len internándose en ella, era una sensación indescriptible de placer, nunca antes le había hecho eso y eso era porque para el momento que ella fuera su esposa el rubio quería hacerla sentir mucho más placer del que anteriormente le había generado, se sentía tan extraño y a la vez tan bien, pero eso significaba que nuevamente ella estaba cayendo a su merced.

-No me detendré hasta que te escuche gemir mi nombre-le dijo él.

-¡Para! AH… Ng… ah-suspiró pesadamente pero sabia que sin duda el rubio no se iba a detener, pero sentía que si él no paraba en ese momento iba a enloquecer-¡Ah! ¡LEN!-finalmente su nombre salió de sus labios logrando hacer que el vampiro se detuviera y volviera a sonreír de forma satisfactoria.

-Creo que ya es hora del evento principal ¿No lo es Rin?-preguntó burlón pero ella no contestó.

-Desátame… por favor… Len-susurró entrecortadamente.

-Me encantaría cariño, pero no quiero tener que forcejear contigo-acarició su mejilla.

-No… Len yo… te prometo que no intentare nada… puedes hacerme lo que quieras-se sonrojo ante sus propias palabras pero era la única manera de que él no fuera brusco con ella-Por favor…-le rogó.

-Parece que lo comprendes.

El joven levantó el cuerpo de la chica dejándola sentada en el borde de la mesa y estando ella un poco apoyada en su cuerpo finalmente pudo desatarla.

Rin sintió libres sus manos y sobó sus muñecas, el nudo de Len había sido tan fuerte que las dejó marcadas, el rubio se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior para después presionarse contra la entrada de la chica.

-Len… ¡Ah!

El vampiro se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, ella clavos sus uñas en la espalda de él mientras se aferraba fervientemente manteniendo los ojos cerrados con una mueca de dolor, Rin seguía siendo algo estrecha para él.

-No te preocupes Rin, te dolerá menos en el transcurso de toda esta noche, besó su hombro estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿Toda esta noche?-musitó un poco confundida recibiendo un tierno beso en los labios.

-Por supuesto ¿No creíste que me detendría por una sola vez, cierto? Voy a hacerte mía una y otra vez hasta que amanezca querida-mustió empujándola para que quedara recostada en la cama de rosas-Bueno, comencemos.

**Por fin puede actualizar y lamento la tardanza solo espero que haya valido la pena.**


End file.
